Nuestra Historia
by Laky
Summary: Solo tenía ojos para ti desde el momento en que te vi y aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron… fue tan lindo de tu parte… creo que fue amor a primera vista porque mi corazón sigue latiendo de la misma manera que aquella vez. Nuestra historia esta apenas comenzando...
1. Capitulo 1

**Holita a todos!**

 **Estaba aburrida y pues se me ocurrió esta historia n.n sé que tengo otras dos historias que tengo que terminar pero creo que estoy bien con el paso que escribo. Además esta historia no pudo salirse de mi mente, tenía que escribirla porque realmente no se salía de mi cabeza!**

 **Espero que les guste n.n porque me estoy poniendo romántica jjejeje :b**

 **Capítulo 1:**

Solo tenía ojos para ti desde el momento en que te vi y aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron… fue tan lindo de tu parte… creo que fue amor a primera vista porque mi corazón sigue latiendo de la misma manera que aquella vez.

Un nuevo año escolar, los estudiantes de la secundaria Nani-chu recibía a sus nuevos estudiantes, pequeños adolescentes que comenzarían una nueva etapa en su vida.

Entre ese grupo de estudiantes se encontraban unos adolescentes, ninguno sabía el significado del verdadero amor pero un milagroso encuentro estaba a punto de ocurrir y abrir sus puertas para que ellos mismos crearan su historia.

-Los cerezos ya están por caerse… - dijo una chica viendo hacia el gran árbol de cerezo que encontró por casualidad cuando buscaba su salón de clase

El viento agitaba con delicadeza las ramas de los cerezos que a pesar que no era fuerte el movimiento dejaba caer sus hojas como una pequeña lluvia sobre la jovencita de hondeados y cortos cabellos color humo que llegaban hasta sus hombros, unos hermosos ojos azules, de pequeña estatura y de contextura delgada, piel pálida y sobre todo llevaba unos grandes anteojos.

-Que haces ahí Mego-chi? – otro jovencita apareció detrás de ella

-WAA! – chillo el susto que le dio al tenerla detrás suya – no hagas eso Chie-san me dará un paro cardiaco si lo vuelves hacer – trato de calmar su corazón

-Siempre tan asustadiza – puso sus manos en sus caderas

La jovencita que parecía conocer a la primera era de largos cabellos celestes agua que llegaban hasta debajo de su cintura atados en una trenza francesa conjugando perfectamente con sus hermosos ojos del mismo color con unas largas pestañas dobladas por naturaleza, también era delgada y un poco más alta.

-Te estuve buscando por todo el colegio deberías agradecérmelo –

-Lo siento… me perdí –

Siempre era lo mismo con ella, tan atolondrada y sin sentido de la orientación por eso siempre tenía que estar con su amiga de la infancia quien la cuidaba y protegía contra todo. Su amistad era muy fuerte por todos los años que se conocían.

-Bueno – suspiro – vamos antes que nos pille algún profesor –

-Si… -

Tomadas de la mano fueron hasta su salón, tal como pensaron ambas el profesor ya estaba dando sus clases.

-Las dos son de este salón? – pregunto el profesor, un hombre alto de cabellos ondeados rubios y lentes negros

-Sí, nos perdimos sin darnos cuenta – invento Chie

-Tranquilas yo también me suelo perder – sonrió – soy su nuevo profesor de Historia, Cavallone Dino –

Ambas hicieron una reverencia.

-Ya todos se han presentado así que les tocara presentarse delante de todos –

A Chie no le importaba mucho hacerlo pero Mego se tensó tanto que quiso huir o mejor dicho estuvo a punto de desmayarse de no ser porque Chie la jalaba de la mano hubiera caído al suelo. Ambas adolescentes pasaron al frente y con la atenta mirada de todos se presentaron.

-Mi nombre es Yuzuriha Chiemi –

Todos los chicos prestaron mucha atención a Chie, su belleza realmente resaltaba. Fue cuando pasaron la mirada a su compañera quien se ocultaba tras ella.

-O-ou…- realmente estaba nerviosa – Ou-ma Mego – apenas pudieron escucharla los alumnos que se sentaban delante

Al instante todos supieron que era la típica invisible y tímida que existía siempre en un salón.

El profesor Dino noto el ambiente que se creó, era obvio lo que pensaban todos sus nuevos alumnos.

-Bueno tenemos que seguir las clases – intervino haciendo palmas para que todos lo vieran – ahora donde se sentara – empezó a buscar los lugares libres – están de suerte junto al alumno Yamamoto y Sawada hay lugares libres –

Ellas dos vieron los lugares libres, suerte dijo el profesor pero no para ellas porque era cierto que estaba al final de la clase pero estaban separados.

Chie observo la mirada de ambos nombrados por el profesor y con solo verlos supo qué lugar tomaría. Primero dejo a Mego en su asiento y paso a su lugar.

-Hola soy Yamamoto Takeshi – se presentó el chico que se sentaba a su lado, su sonrisa sí que era deslumbrante y relajante

-Si… mucho gusto – le regreso la sonrisa

Las clases siguieron, Mego prestaba mucha atención a todos los profesores, en lo que siempre fue buena era en los estudios por nada sus padres eran importantes investigadores de la NASA.

Mientras que Chie trataba de seguir la corriente sin tomar mucha atención, lo suyo no era los estudios si no otra cosa que estaba dispuesta a buscar de inmediato cuando el timbre sonara.

Como si lo hubiera invocado el timbre sonó indicando la hora del receso.

Por lo visto se formaron varios grupitos y uno que otro alumno estaba solo.

-Bueno manos a la obra – se levantó Chie estirándose

Cuando iba a acercarse a su amiga la puerta del salón se abrió dejando ver a un chico de cabellos azabache y mirada afilada azul metálico. Su aura a su alrededor decía a kilómetros peligro.

Entre los susurros de sus demás compañeros Chie pudo escuchar.

" _El presidente del comité estudiantil"_

-Busco a la alumna Ouma Mego – dijo directamente el chico

La nombrada estaba tan concentrada en resolver unos ejercicios de matemática que no sabía que la llamaban. Uno de los alumnos señalo a la buscada.

-Ouma Mego – la llamo ahora delante de su carpeta

Ella seguía concentrada. Chie suspiro, conocía bien a su amiga y si nadie le quitaba aquel cuaderno tendría problemas con aquel chico.

-Chie-chi te hablan – le quito el dichoso cuaderno

-Eh? – Mego recién reaccionaba – Chie-san? –

-Que te buscan boba – la golpe despacio con el cuaderno

-A mí? –

-Si –

Recién se daba cuenta de la presencia del chico de mirada amenazadora, sus sentidos de peligro saltaron escondiéndose por reflejo detrás de su amiga. Solo mirarlo le daba miedo.

-Puedo saber para que buscas a Mego-chi? – pregunto Chie

Por la reacción que pudo ver el chico se dio cuenta que esto sería muy problemático pero no tenía opción.

-Ouma Mego se unirá al comité estudiantil por órdenes del director – fue directo al punto

-Mego-chi en el comité? –

-Sus notas – intervino otro chico más alto con un raro peinado de pandillero de épocas antiguas

-Que tienen sus notas? –

-Fueron las mejores o mejor dicho fue la numero uno de todos los nuevos estudiantes – explico – por petición del director nos dijeron que ella debía tomar el cargo de secretaria del comité estudiantil –

-Y-yo? – Mego no quería sus manos temblaban

Chie lo sabía también, Mego ni loca soportaría estar en el comité estudiantil sobre todo si iba a estar acompañada de estos dos chicos u otros desconocidos. Lo sabía. Pero esta era una oportunidad para que ella empezara a interactuar con otras personas, no siempre estaría cuidándola.

-Como vieron Mego-chi es una asustadiza, tímida y sobre todo una despistada en todos los sentidos, creen que pueda tomar tan importante cargo? – puso más cartas sobre la mesa antes de dejarla ir

-Puede que sea duro al principio pero creo que sabrá adecuarse –

El chico de cabello raro parecía ser el más comprensivo pero el que debía estar diciendo ello debía ser el otro chico que era el presidente.

-Y tú qué piensas? – le pregunto directamente

Sus miradas chocaron, ninguno daba una tregua para ceder en ello.

-Una herbívora – fue lo que salió de los labios del presidente

-Herbívora? – ambas chicas no entendían, a que venía aquella palabra sobre herbívoros

El ambiente era pesado, tras la atenta mirada de los demás alumnos que tenían miedo mover un musculo, todos conocían al presidente del comité estudiantil. Si alguno se metía en su camino o lo interrumpía su destino seria el hospital.

Para sorpresa de todos…

-Hibari-san no seas tan duro – un chico de cabellos castaños que parecían desafiar la gravedad y unos ojos miel intervino

-Sawada Tsunayoshi no te metas –

-Pero no ves que estas asuntándola – se refirió a Mego

-Es cierto Hibari-sempai – ahora intervino el chico de sonrisa relajada, Takeshi – esa no es la manera de pedir que se una a tu grupo – sonrió

-Otro herbívoro – volvió a decir Hibari – no se metan o los morderé hasta la muerte – de la nada saco unas tonfas apuntándoles

La situación era peligrosa, cada vez que Hibari, el presidente del comité estudiantil, sacaba sus tonfas era obvio que se avecinaba una pelea donde el presidente saldría como ganador.

-Hii! – Tsuna se escondió tras Takeshi – solo te estaba sugiriendo… -

-Nadie te pidió sugerir –

-Jajaja – Takeshi empezó a reír – Hibari-sempai recuerda que Alaunde-san ve algún daño se enojara – le recordó

En contra de querer detenerse Hibari bajo sus tonfas, apenas se iba recuperando de la paliza que tuvo de parte de Alaunde.

-Maldito carnívoro – chasqueo los dientes para voltearse a ver a las dos chicas que estaban sin entender

Al guardar sus tonfas no perdió tiempo y antes que Chie reaccionara ella vio cómo su amiga era tomada de la mano por el presidente.

-Vienes quieras o no herbívora – dijo para irse llevándose a Mego quien estaba a punto de llorar

-Nos vemos – se despidió el otro chico de cabello raro

Dejando a una Chie sin entender ni una jota de lo que había pasado, estaba preocupada por Mego pero algo le decía que no estaría en peligro.

-Se la llevo de todos modos – escucho Chie

Al voltear a ver a los dos chicos que habían intervenido.

-Lo siento creo que casi lo empeoro – dijo el castaño

-Jajaja Tsuna lo hiciste bien, Hibari-sempai no le hará nada – dijo Takeshi

-Eso es cierto – el castaño sonrió

La sonrisa del castaño fue diferente a la que mostraba Takeshi, la sonrisa de este chico hizo que el corazón de Chie diera un gran salto y empezara a latir de una manera extraña, nunca antes le había pasado algo como ello.

-Por cierto mi nombre es Sawada Tsunayoshi – se presentó el castaño

Ella observo la mano estirada, un saludo?

-Ha! Lo siento! – se disculpó Tsuna al darse cuenta de su mano

-Creo que se te quedo las costumbres de Italia Tsuna – dijo Takeshi

-Bueno vivir ahí durante los últimos 3 años es obvio no? –

-Es cierto – ambos jóvenes se sonrieron

Por lo que veía Chie ambos tenían muchas confianzas, debían tener una gran amistad como la que ella tenía con Mego.

-Como dije antes soy Yuzuriha Chiemi pero pueden decirme Chie – estiro la mano

-S-si… - Tsuna estrecho la mano de Chie dando cuenta de la tersa y suave piel de la chica – también puedes llamarme Tsuna si quieres –

-Aceptara la oferta Tsuna-chi – sonrió

El corazón de Tsuna empezó a latir de una manera extraña, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un pequeño tono rosa con solo verla sonreír.

Este era solo el comienzo de su historia de amor… y también fue el comienzo de Tsuna futuro capo de una de las familias más importantes de Italia y quien pronto se convertiría en una genio de la música, Yuzuriha Chiemi… destinados a un amor que duraría años.

.

.

.

.

 **Qué tal? Les gusto? El romance se huele en el ambiente nwn como Hibari-sama se llevó a Mego y como Tsuna y Chie empezaron a sentir sus corazoncitos latir. Primer síntoma del amor a primera vista.**

 **Espero sus comentarios lo que sea me va bien pero no sean crueles TnT**

 **Cuando publicare el siguiente capítulo? Pues primero quiero tener si quiera un comentario para ver el cómo va la cosa y si no hay pzzzzz…. Hmmm… (pensando) de todos modos seguiré escribiendo, muchas ideas sobre esta historia se me viene a la mente, les soy sincera entre nos ya tengo como cinco capítulos escritos pero las hare sufrir buajajaja (risa de personaje malo)**

 **Sin más que decir nos vemos bye bye**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

En casa de la familia Yuzuriha… la única hija de la familia estaba en su habitación escuchando varias canciones mientras trataba de crear una nueva canción para su colección, tan concentrada estaba con sus audífonos que no se dio cuenta que su madre había llegado de trabajar.

Su madre al ver que no estaba su hija haciendo sus tareas algo molesta se acercó quitándole los audífonos.

-Chiemi que haces perdiendo el tiempo cuando deberías estar estudiando – dijo su madre con tono severo

-Llegaste temprano – dijo Chie mirando su celular la hora sin darle importancia a lo que había dicho su madre – que raro, acaso te plantaron? –

-Niña insolente! – la abofeteo – deja de perder el tiempo – volvió a repetir – si no estudias no podrás entrar a la una buena preparatorio ni a la universidad! Ponte a estudiar o me llevara esos aparatos! – dijo esto último para irse tirando los audífonos al suelo

Esto era común para Chie, ya ni le afectaba en lo más mínimo los golpes de su madre ni sus palabras, al contrario todo ello le daba más ánimos para cumplir sus sueños.

Recogiendo sus audífonos a su mente vino la imagen de aquel chico de ojos miel, su sonrisa se había quedado grabado en su mente, aun no entendía aquellos latidos en su pecho pero… deseaba verlo sonreír otra vez.

-Mierda los audífonos se estropearon – esto la molesto, dándole deseos de ir a matar a su madre, soltando un suspiro se relajó – tendré que ir a comprar otro… -

Al día siguiente como siempre Chie se despertó temprano con mala gana, siempre se levantaba de mala gana y no se recuperaba hasta que veía a Mego.

Ahora que recordaba, ayer no pudo venirse a casa con Mego porque esta tuvo que quedarse en una reunión del comité estudiantil.

-Bueno no creo que haya muerto – estiro las manos

Como todos los días encontró el desayuno listo con una nota de su madre diciéndole que vendría tarde porque tendría que reunirse con unos socios del trabajo.

Su madre era una abogada de mucha reputación, estricta y severa… no odiaba a su madre pero últimamente las únicas veces que la veía era cuando llegaba temprano que era rara vez. Y su padre siempre estaba ocupado también con el trabajo del hospital. De las muchas veces que intento encontrarle una razón de la porque ellos dos se juntaron, no pudo encontrar la respuesta. Prácticamente vivía sola porque ambos padres no paraban en casa.

-Por lo menos me hace el desayuno – dijo comiéndose el pan

Tras terminar su desayuno salió de casa con dirección a la casa de Mego.

Ella también estaba en las mismas, era hija única y aunque sus padres si se preocupaban por ella su trabajo como investigadores de la NASA los obligaba a estar en EEUU lejos de su querida hija. Por lo menos Mego estaba al cuidado de su nana Sharis, una señora de 40 años que cuidaba a Mego desde que era una bebe, una buena persona. Fue por esa señora que ambas eran amigas desde hace años.

Toco el timbre de la casa de Mego para ser recibida por esta misma Sharis.

-Chiemi buenos días ya desayunaste? – siempre era la misma pregunta

-Si mama dejo preparado, por cierto Mego ya está lista? –

-Mego ya se fue al colegio no te aviso? –

-Ya se fue? – eso era raro

-Si… dijo que tenía que irse temprano o seria… como dijo… hmm… "mordida"? realmente no le entendí – sonrió

"Mordida" donde había escuchado algo como eso…

-Ayer pasaron muchas cosas seguro se le olvido –

-Ya veo… entonces ve a clases ya o llegaras tarde –

-Claro, nos vemos – se despidió

Se puso sus audífonos de celular y empezó a escuchar su música mientras caminaba a su colegio tratando de recordar donde había escuchado aquella palabra.

Ta metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que choco con una persona cayendo al suelo.

-Eso duele… - se quejó Chie

-Estas bien Chie-chan? –

Esa voz… esa voz le pertenecía a… al levantar la cabeza lo encontró, ahí con aquellos ojos miel que demostraban preocupación.

-Decimo se encuentra bien? – otro persona que no conocía estaba con el – oye tu mujer estúpida deberías prestar más atención! – su mirada esmeralda demostraba enojo

-A quien dices mujer estúpida?! – se levantó dándole frente también con una mirada enojada

-Mujer estúpida al andar en las nubes! –

-No me insultes! Cabeza de pulpo! –

-Que me dijiste?! –

-Cabeza de pulpo! – repitió sin miedo

Ambos estaban frente a frente dándose choques de miradas que parecían estallar.

-Gokudera-kun, Chie-chan – Tsuna intervino defendiéndolos

-Dígame decimo – la actitud del oji esmeralda cambio por completo para ver al castaño

Tsuna empezó a regañarlo mientras Chie los observaba, por lo visto otro amigo del castaño.

-Lo siento Chie-chan, pero Gokudera-kun no es mala persona –

-Ya… - debió la mirada

-Estas sangrando –

-Eh? –

Sangrando? Vio su rodilla, era cierto estaba sangrando pero no sentía dolor alguno.

-No pasa nada, no duele –

-No digas eso eres una chica – Tsuna saco un pañuelo para agacharse y limpiarle la sangre

-Decimo no haga eso yo lo hare si quiere – dijo el oji esmeralda

-Ya termino, Gokudera-kun préstame tu pañuelo –

-Si! – este saco su pañuelo como ordeno el castaño entregándoselo

Chie no dijo nada ni se movió.

-Listo – dijo Tsuna levanto el rostro para verla con una sonrisa

Aquella misma sonrisa que hacia latir el corazón de Chie, era… era tan lindo… la palabra que utilizo la avergonzó así que negó con la cabeza.

-De todos modos deberías ir a la enfermería –

-Eh? –

-Para que te desinfecten la herida y no te quede cicatriz –

-Ha… okey… - desvió la mirada

-Por cierto, este es Gokudera Hayato – presento a su amigo – ayer no pudo asistir a clases porque estaba en Italia –

-Ya… - miro al nombrado – seré sincera me caes chinche –

Esto molesto a Hayato y el también fue sincero.

-Coincidimos en algo! Solo te advierto que si te acercas al décimo te hare volar! –

-Tus amenazas no me dan miedo! –

Para demostrárselo se acercó al castaño y lo tomo del brazo.

-Tsuna-chi y yo somos amigos! –

-Aléjate del décimo! –

-No quiero! Vámonos Tsuna-chi o llegaremos tarde! – se lo jalo

-Vuelve aquí y deja al décimo! – Hayato fue gritando tras ellos

Mientras Tsuna estaba con sus mejillas ruborizadas porque estaba muy cerca de Chie, su corazón empezó a latir como la vez pasada. Aunque ella y Hayato estaban gritando algo le decía que ambos serian grandes amigos pero él deseaba ser más amigo de Chie que cualquier persona.

Entre gritos llegaron al colegio bajo la mirada de todos los estudiantes justo en la entrada Chie pudo ver a Mego quien estaba siendo acompañada del chico de peinado raro.

-Mego-chi! –

-Chie-san… -

Chie soltó a Tsuna y se acercó a su amiga.

-Ahora entiendo porque se me hacía conocida la palabra "mordida" –

-Mordida? –

-Cosas mías, por cierto porque te viniste sin mí? –

-Pues… - agacho a cabeza – lo siento… -

-No pasa nada – acaricio su cabeza

-Es que ayer… -

-Ayer Kyo-san nos ordenó a Ouma y a mí vigilar a los estudiantes – intervino el chico de cabello raro

-Kyo-san? –

-Se refiere a Hibari-san – dijo Tsuna

-"Kyo-san" así se llama? –

-Hibari Kyoya, presidente del comité estudiantil – corrigió

-Ya… pero no que ibas a ser la secretaria? – vio a su amiga

-Todos tienen su cargo pero también deben vigilar que los alumnos cumplas las normas del Nani-chu – dijo el peli raro

-Qué raro es esto… por cierto cómo te llamas? –

-Lo siento no me presente soy Kusanabe Tetsuya, vicepresidente –

-Así que vicepresidente – lo observo de pies de cabeza, lo único con que podría recordarlo era su cabello raro – bueno cada quien tiene sus normas pero no hagan trabajar mucho a Mego y si la hacen llorar les partiré la cara –

-Tú y cuantos más? – dijo con sarcasmo Hayato provocándola con su sonrisa burlona

-Aunque no lo creas soy cinta negra – sonrió causando escalofríos a los que la vieron – no me provoques –

Hayato solo casqueo los dientes enojado, nunca admitiría que tuvo miedo al verla sonreír.

Fue cuando el timbre sonó.

-Mejor vayan a sus salones antes que venga Kyo-san – dijo Kusanabe

-Si mejor vamos – Tsuna no quería más problemas conocía a Hayato y sabía que si se encontraban no perderían el tiempo y comenzarían una guerra

-Ouma puedes ir con ellos –

-Gra-gracias Kusa-Kusanabe-san… - Mego se pegó a Chie

Los cuatro estudiantes se fueron a sus clases. Por los pasillos se encontraron con Takeshi quien conversaba con una chica que se despidió y así los cinco llegaron a su salón.

En el receso Mego tuvo que ir al sala del comité estudiantil aun con miedo mientras que Chie fue a buscar un club en específico que ayer no pudo encontrar porque las actividades de los clubes apenas comenzaban hoy.

Para su mala suerte el club que encontró era de instrumentos musicales, ella quería algún coro donde pueda practicar su voz pero por lo menos era de música así que se inscribió en ese club. Su suerte no estuvo mucho a su favor porque apenas había dos estudiantes en aquel club y si no encontraban otras dos estudiantes seria cerrado el club por falta de integrantes.

-Mierda! – grito chocando su cabeza con la puerta

-Esto… -

-Eh? – volteo a ver quién había hablado

Encontrando a una pequeña chica de largos cabellos castaños oscuros casi chocolates y unos grandes ojos celestes de figura delgada, era como ver otra Mego porque la mirada tímida que tenía la hacía ver muy linda.

-Esto… me dejas pasar? –

-Pasar? – apenas se daba cuenta que estaba frente a la puerta del club de música – tu eres parte del club? – pregunto

-Si… y tú eres…? –

-Yuzuriha Chiemi soy de primero me inscribí en este club –

-Una nueva… - sus ojos e iluminaron – Iku-chan estará feliz –

-Iku-chan? – ladeo la cabeza

-Si pasa –

Ambas entraron al salón para encontrarse con otra chica de cabellos cortos con una coleta a un lado que era sujetado por un listón blanco, lo que resaltaba en ella era aquellos ojos dorados. Esta era más pequeña que Mego.

-Sumino-chan trajiste una amiga? –

-Dice que quiere unirse al club –

Al instante de escuchar ello en los labios de aquella pequeña chica se formó una gran sonrisa para que sin darse cuenta Chie estaba siendo abrazada por esta.

-Bienvenida! –

Chie seguía sin entender muy bien.

-Yo soy la presidenta del club de instrumento musical, Rose Iku gusto en conocerte –

-Presidenta? – la miro

-Si! Y ella es… - jalo a la otra chica – Hikage Sumino –

-Hola… - dijo tímidamente

Esto apenas comenzaba otra puerta estaba siendo abierta escribiendo nuevas líneas para su historia…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Que aventuras les esperara? Quien será realmente la presidenta del club se música?!**

 **Las cosas se ponen emocionantes y esto apenas comienza n.n**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima**

 **Bye bye**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

Como paso todo esto? Bueno sabia la respuesta pero porque había aceptado? Porque permitió que la vistieran con aquel traje de "neko maid"?

Minutos antes…

Tras la presentación de ambas chicas Chie tuvo que presentarse nuevamente y al instante Iku, la presidenta, grito.

-Bueno el plan recaude de miembros para el club comienza! –

-Si… - Sumino levanto su mano tímidamente

Todo estaba siendo muy rápido para Chie.

-Es-espera un momento! A que te refieres?! – pregunto Chie tratando de entender

-Que vamos a conseguir nuevos integrantes antes que cierren el club –

-En serio… la profesora dijo la verdad? –

-Hablas de nuestra asesora? –

-Si… -

-Entonces si es verdad! –

A que se refería ahora?

Iku fue hacia unas cajas mientras buscaba algo empezaba a explicarle.

-Como sabes los clubes siempre deben tener como mínimo 5 integrantes, los que eran parte de este club ya se graduaron por eso solo quede yo… - seguía buscando algo – pero como Sumino-chan ingreso este año así que estamos las dos y decidimos buscar otros tres para seguir con el club… y llegaste en el momento indicado! – exclamo esto último – lo encontré! –

-Que encontraste? –

-Esto! – le enseño un traje de maid – Sumino-chan trajiste las orejas? –

-Si… - saco las dichosas orejas de gato de su mochila – son lindas –

-Si muy lindas! Y ya se a quien le quedara a la perfección! –

Antes que Chie pudiera decir algo las dos chicas mostraron una sonrisa. Algo le decía a Chie que debía escapar ahora o estaría perdida. Lástima que no reacciono rápido porque cayó al suelo con ambas sobre ella.

-Es-esto… que… pien-san… - su voz tartamudeaba

-Tranquila te verás muy linda! – dijo Iku

-Muy linda – repitió Sumino

Acaso ellas estaban…

-N-No… NOOOOO! – su grito se escuchó por todo el colegio

Y pues ahora estaba ahí, con aquel traje de maid y con orejas de gato, admitía que le quedaba súper pero era vergonzoso porque estaban en medio del patio repartiendo folletos sobre el club de instrumento musical, varios se acercaron a ellas solo para ver mejor a Chie con aquel traje, ella solo tuvo que comerse su orgullo porque era para traer nuevos integrantes y no cierren el club que necesitaba mucho si quería cumplir sus sueños.

-Chie-chan? – su cuerpo se erizo al escuchar esa voz

-Jajaja que haces con ese traje mujer estúpida? – decía otra voz burlona

-Gokudera se ve muy linda – el tercero

Las risas burlonas del segundo molestaron a Chie, no iba a dejar que se burle de ella.

-Admite que se te cae la baba por mí! – dijo con orgullo con las manos en las caderas

-NUNCA! – contrarresto Hayato

-Claro, claro, el niño está muy tímido –

Las mejillas de Hayato se ruborizaron pero no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ahí de nuevo ambos se dijeron de todo sin ceder ni un poco.

-Herbívoros los morderé hasta la muerte – era la última persona que faltaba

Tuvieron que callarse al sentir el aura peligrosa del recién llegado.

-Kyo-chan! –

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Iku se lanzaba abrazando al presidente por la espalda.

-Suéltame Iku! – grito Hibari

-No quiero – dijo con una voz cantarina sin dejar de abrazarlo

Tras ver la escena donde parecía que Iku estar a punto de ser asesinada gracias a todos los dioses salió bien librara sin ningún golpe o herida, lo que llamo más la atención fue ver al presidente agotado.

-Maldita herbívora enana – su boca se deslizo con malas palabras cosa que era rara de escuchar de Hibari

-No me digas herbívora enana! – Iku odiaba que se refería a ella como alguna referencia animal y mucho menos le gustaba que mencionaran sobre su estatura

Por lo visto Iku tenía muchas confianzas con Hibari.

-Esos dos son alguna clase de amigos? – Chie le pregunto a Sumino que jugaba con su celular

-Tal vez… -

Fue cuando la cosa se puso más seria.

-Dije que cerraría el club quieras o no! – grito Hibari severamente

-No puedes hacerlo si consigo tres miembros más! – Iku le hizo cara – y ya tengo una! Solo me falta dos y listo! –

-Aunque consigas a los restantes cerrare ese club –

-Porque?! Estas siendo injusto! –

-Ninguno tiene talento – cruzo sus brazos – las aulas son necesarias para otras cosas más importantes –

-Te dije que yo les enseñaría! –

-Nada de fiarse, se cerrara –

Chie que estaba escuchando su discusión y con solo escuchar la palabra "cerrar", no podía permitirlo, necesitaba los instrumentos y un salón donde ensayar.

-Chie-san… - Mego apareció detrás de ella

-No puedo permitirlo –

Mego conocía los motivos de Chie, conocía su sueño y conocía su situación.

-Puedes traerme el bajo que está en el club de música? – le pidió

-Cla-claro – Mego se fue casi corriendo

Ella era una despistada con las direcciones pero aprendía de sus errores por eso desde ayer traía un mapa que fue dado por Kusanabe. Siguiendo el mapa pudo llegar al club de música y en una esquina tapado con unas telas blancas encontró lo que buscaba y salió corriendo, tropezó como tres veces pero las fuerzas para volver a levantarse las sacaba solo porque deseaba ayudar a su querida amiga.

La escena que encontró la dejo sin palabras.

-Pues yo te demostrare que en el club si hay talento! – grito Chie enfrentando a Hibari

-Eso quiero verlo – Hibari no le creía ni jota

-Entonces te daré un gran show – Chie sonrió – Mego-chi lo trajiste?! –

-S-si! – fue hacia ella entregándole el bajo

Bajo la mirada de todos, Chie tomo el bajo y haciéndole algunos ajustes.

-Chiemi-chan estas segura? – pregunto Iku

-Necesito el club y si tanto quiere talento, le daré lo que pide rompiéndole los tímpanos si es necesario –

Ya lista, cerró los ojos y la música empezó a salir del bajo.

 **NANA OPENING Rose (Spanish Cover)**

watch?v=fpAUGk4U8kY

 _No había más que oscuridad_

 _Mis labios temblaban sin parar_

 _Sola en mi pieza yo lloraba_

 _Cuanto más yo me acerque_

 _Con más heridas yo quede_

 _Debes cumplir lo que prometes_

 _Nadie me salvara_

 _Y sola a dios le pediré_

 _Que a este amor no le desgarre más_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broken rose**_

 _En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción_

 _Me recuerda que no tengo salvación_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broken rose**_

 _Con la tristeza me congelare_

 _Es mi dolor de mi vida sálvame_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

 _ **I am a broken rose**_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

Todos estaban hipnotizados…

 _Y cuando estabas junto a mí_

 _Como una sombra fui de ti_

 _No pudiste detenerme_

 _Cuanto más yo me aleje_

 _De más forma yo te ame_

 _Bésame suave y con cariño_

 _Nadie me salvara_

 _Como una rosa helada soy_

 _Mis lágrimas ya quieren descansar_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broke rose**_

 _Siento que mi alma muere en soledad_

 _Soy una niña marchitada en frialdad_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broke rose**_

 _Con la tristeza me congelare_

 _Es mi dolor de mi vida sálvame_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

 _ **I am a broken rose**_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

Era estupendo, todo sobre aquella canción, su voz, la forma en como tocaba el bajo, la fuerza con la que cantaba y a la vez tocaba. Varios de los alumnos que pasaban observaban y la apoyaban siguiendo la canción.

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broke rose**_

 _En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción_

 _Me recuerda que no tengo salvación_

 _ **I need your love**_

 _ **I am a broke rose**_

 _Con la tristeza me congelare_

 _Es mi dolor de mi vida sálvame_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

 _ **I am a broken rose**_

 _ **I wanna need your love**_

Tal como dijo Chie ella le dio una gran demostración de talento a Hibari demostrándole que el club era necesario y que ella no le permitiría cerrarlo.

El presidente seguía con aquella mirada seria no iba a dejar que pensara que había ganado. Admitía que tenía talento y mucho pero nunca lo diría en voz alta.

-Por… por favor… - Mego intervino un manojo de nervios – se-se… lo pido Pre-Presidente por favor – hizo una reverencia

-Mego-chi –

Era cierto que quería demostrarle y dejarlo con la boca abierta pero lo que hacía Mego… no tuvo otra alternativa.

-Por favor no cierres el club de música – hizo una pequeña reverencia – esto no será una pérdida de tiempo… yo le demostrare que valdrá la pena seguir con este club –

-Chiemi-chan no bajes la cabeza – dijo Iku poniendo su mano sobre su hombro – la que debería decir ello soy yo… - miro a Hibari – nosotros sacaremos adelante este club – en sus ojos no reflejo duda

Sumino se les unió haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ver su determinación, como pedían aun cuando Chie demostró que en el club había talento llamo la atención de cierto castaño.

-Esta vez creo que pierdes Hibari-san – dijo Tsuna – y-yo me les uno – estaba nervioso pero estaba seguro que las iba a apoyar

-Si el décimo las apoya yo también lo hare – dijo de mala gana Hayato

-Eso… eso quiere decir que… - Iku estaba con los ojos bien abiertos con asombro – se unirán al club de música? –

-Si – respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa – pero tendrás que enseñarme porque no se mucho de música –

-Claro! –

Tenían los dos restantes miembros para mantener abierto el club de música, eso quería decir que…

-Ganaron esta pelea pero no la guerra – dijo Hibari esto último para retirarse

Entre ellos se observaron y supieron a lo que se refería, sonriendo supieron que el club de música seguía adelante, las cosas seguían e iban a seguir subiendo demostrándole a Hibari que su club seria leyenda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **He aquí el tercer capítulo que les ha parecido la canción a que ha estado muy linda el nombre lo puse ahí, con esto le dejo con la bokita cerrada a Hibari-sama. Las cosas se ponen muy emocionantes cada vez y románticas jejeje espero k les esté gustando la historia n.n**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima bye bye**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

Tras lo ocurrido tuvieron que volver a sus respectivas clases, muy contentos porque consiguieron permanecer en el club y tenían nuevos integrantes. Hasta Mego se les unió aunque ella no podría estar siempre por su puesto como secretaria en el comité estudiantil.

Las clases terminaron y para celebrar Iku sugirió ir todos juntos al karaoke así de paso podrían demostrar si tenían una talento cantando o no.

-Siento no acompañarlos – dijo Mego desanimada

-Tranquila Mego-chi sabemos que ese idiota del presidente no te dejara pero abra una próxima, no? – Chie la abrazo

-Chie-san… - correspondió su abrazo

-Por cierto gracias por tu ayuda –

-Tu siempre me ayudas… por lo menos… por lo menos debía hacer esto – estaba ruborizada con solo recordarlo

-Te quiero mucho Mego-chi! – le dio un beso en su mejilla dejándola como un tomate

-Chie-san… -

-Oigan descaradas no hagan esperar al décimo – Hayato apareció con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas

-Y tu deja de espirarnos mirón cabeza de pulpo! –

-Que dijiste?! –

-Chicos no empiecen de nuevo – Tsuna los detuvo – Rose-sempai y Hikage-san nos esperan –

-Si decimo –

-Solo porque nos esperan –

-Diviértanse – dijo Mego, fue cuando sonó su celular – tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana –

-Si te dice algo me avisas –

Mego sonrió y se fue sin antes hacer una reverencia hacia sus dos compañeros.

-Bueno nos vamos? –

-Vamos –

Los tres salieron del salón y tal como dijo Iku ella los esperaba con Sumino en cajas de zapatos.

-Tardaron mucho – dijo Iku haciendo un puchero al verlos

-Todo es culpa de Bakaemi – Hayato le echo la culpa a Chie

-Que me dijiste cabeza de pulpo?! –

-Bakaemi! – repitió

-Chicos… -

Solo porque Tsuna estaba en medio se detuvieron. Los cinco se iba yendo pero antes de salir del colegio se encontraron con…

-Yamamoto –

-Tsuna… ya se van? –

-Sí – contesto Iku – vamos a celebrar que seguimos con el club y conseguir nuevos integrantes – realmente estaba muy animada

-Qué bueno, me hubiera unido a ustedes pero ya estoy en el club de béisbol –

-Tranquilo puedes venir cuando quieras – dijo Chie – verdad presidenta? –

-Claro! Espectadores siempre son bien recibidos –

-Entonces me pasara por ahí en cualquier momento – sonrió

-Más vale que no estorbes idiota del béisbol! – Hayato cuando no saliendo con sus insultos

-Yamamoto! – alguien lo estaba llamando

Todos vieron como una linda chica se acercaba, esos cabellos largos castaños y sus ojos del mismo color, era una gran belleza a pesar que estaba con un conjunto deportivo su figura estaba bien formado.

-Yuuki-san – dijo Takeshi

-Qué haces el capitán te está buscando –

-Jajaja lo siento es que vi a mis amigos y quise despedirme –

-Haaa… - vio a sus amigos – mucho gusto soy Yuuki Asuna, la manager del equipo de béisbol – les sonrió – estuvieron fantásticos cuando enfrentaron al presidente, soy su fans –

-Que guay tenemos una fans! – dijo Iku muy contenta

-Próxima parada ganar los premios musicales japoneses – dijo Sumino levantando una mano tímidamente

-Muy bien dicho Sumino-chan! – Iku la abrazo

-Estas dos están locas –

-Gokudera-kun es bueno siempre tener una meta – dijo Tsuna apoyando a las chicas

Tras ellos se despidieron y el grupo del club de música se fueron al karaoke donde se divirtieron mucho, como sabían Chie tenía una grandiosa voz y Iku de igual manera era buena cantando, Sumino se negó a cantar porque lo suyo era componer música y no cantar. Lo que más sorprendió a todos fue que Hayato tuviera buen toque de la música aunque su voz era gruesa tampoco cantaba nada mal. Y quien faltaba, Tsuna tampoco quería cantar pero al ver como Chie se lo pedía con esos ojitos de gatito tierno termino cantando y realmente todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, Tsuna sí que cantaba muy bien, tanto que Chie y el hicieron un dúo mezclando sus voces a la perfección.

Fue tan divertido que aunque Chie y Hayato discutían o Iku salía con una locura todo estuvo perfecto creando un gran ambiente.

Lástima que tuvieron que terminar su diversión porque el tiempo que pidieron se terminó y era hora de volver a sus respectivas casas.

-Decimo – Gokudera se acercó al nombrado

-Pasa algo Gokudera-kun? –

-El idiota de G me ha pedido que vaya a recoger a Aneki –

-Llegaba hoy? –

-Si – con solo verlo Hayato no tenía ánimos para ir a recogerla

-Recuerda tomar la pastilla antes de que la veas –

-Sí, nos vemos decimo – Hayato se fue corriendo sin despedirse de las chicas

-Tsuna-chi y el cabeza de pulpo? – Chie iba saliendo

-Tuvo que ir a hacer unas cosas –

-Ya… - realmente no le interesaba mucho saberlo

-Chicos por dónde van? – pregunto Iku

-Voy a la parada XX – respondió Chie

-Yo paso por ahí – dijo Tsuna

-Bueno entonces nos despedimos aquí, Sumino-chan y yo vamos al sentido contrario –

-Tengan cuidado de camino a casa –

-Claro, y Tsuna-chan también cuida a Chiemi-chan –

-Vale –

Se despidieron y se fueron con sentidos contrarios como dijeron.

Caminando Tsuna y Chie conversaban de cosas sin mucha importancia pero era agradable para ambos poder entablar una conversación.

-Tsuna-chi estas muy apurado? – pregunto Chie

-No mucho porque? –

-Es que quiero ir a comprar unos audífonos –

Estaban cerca del centro comercial.

-Claro te acompaño – acepto

-Gracias –

Desviaron su camino al centro comercial, mientras que Chie le contaba que tipo de audífonos buscaba, Tsuna no sabía mucho de esos asuntos de la música pero por lo que escuchaba Chie se sabía mucho y con cada palabra que decía parecía muy animada y seria a la vez. Realmente debía amar la música.

Llegaron a una de las tiendas de instrumentos musicales.

-Bienvenidos – los recibió un chico de cabellos castaños casi naranjas con lentes

-Shoichi-san?! – exclamo Tsuna al ver al chico que los recibió

-Tsuna que sorpresa, no sabía que regresaste –

-Hace una semana –

-Mira que Giotto-san no me dijo nada… -

-Sabes cómo es el, por cierto que haces aquí? – Cambio de tema – trabajas aquí? –

-Aunque me gusta la música, solo estoy ayudando a mi hermana, es su tienda –

-Entiendo –

Chie estuvo escuchándolos, por lo visto se conocían, como eran las cosas.

-Sho-chi no sabía que conocías a Tsuna-chi – dijo Chie

-Yuzuhira ya te dije que no me digas así –

-No le veo nada de malo, por cierto llego los nuevos audífonos? –

-Tú nunca cambias – suspiro – si me llegaron pero están algo caros –

-Shoichi-sama ayudara a su seguidora verdad? – hizo carita de niñita tierna

-Esta vez no me convencerás – fue a buscar los dichosos audífonos

-Tsk casi lo atrapo –

-Hace mucho conoces a Shoichi-san? – pregunto Tsuna

-Desde hace un año – respondió Chie yendo hasta los discos – tu también lo conoces por lo que vi y escuche –

-El padre de Shoichi-san es amigo de mi hermano mayor – la siguió

-Tu hermano mayor? –

-Es complicado explicarlo – rio disimuladamente desviando la mirada – pero no lo veía desde hace tres años –

-Ya… sí que tienes muchos conocidos –

-Todo es por mi familia –

-Es importante? –

-Puede ser…? Realmente no quiero hablar de ello ahora –

-Entiendo – noto su incomodidad – ah! – grito

-Pasa algo?! –

-Este es un grupo estupendo – le enseño un disco – tienes que escucharlo – fue hasta el toca discos poniéndolo y luego ponerse los audífonos de prueba – son los mejores, Tsuna-chi escúchalos – antes que Tsuna dijera algo ya estaba pegado a Chie con los audífonos

Estaban tan cerca que sus mejillas se ruborizaron y su corazón empezó a latir, quiso tranquilizarse escuchando la música que le estaba haciendo escuchar Chie, eran buenos como dijo pero… la cercanía que tenía su corazón seguía latiendo ahora con más fuerza.

-A que fue muy buena – dijo al terminar la canción – hay! – al intentar separarse su cabellos se atracó con los audífonos – me enrede –

-Déjame ayudarte –

Como pudo la ayudo, otra cosa de la que se daba cuenta era que su cabello también era muy suave y fino y que decir de su olor, tenía una fragancia a flores.

-Ya está –

-Gracias Tsuna-chi – levanto su rostro

Para sorpresa de ambos la distancia que tenían era solo de unos centímetros, sus miradas chocaron sin poder despegarse, fue como si con solo mirarse algo los atara a un mundo donde solo existía para los dos.

Con solo 13 años aunque desconocían muchas cosas algo les dijo dentro de ellos que este era el comienzo. Ambos pudieron leer la palabra "me gusta" en sus ojos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Los dos tortolitos al fin se están dando cuenta de sus propios sentimientos! Kyaaaaa se pone muy emocionante que pasara ahora? Que eventos se acercaran hasta que esta parejita al fin este junta? Y no se olviden de los otros, esto apenas comienza así que dejen sus comentario n.n quiero sugerencias.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Bye Bye**


	5. Nota: En busca de la inspiración nn

Holita a todos n.n

Mis vacaciones al fin comenzaron pero solo dura una semana y media no es mucho TnT

Por eso lamento comunicarles que aunke son vacaciones me iré en busca de la inspiración para poder escribir estaba pensando en bajar un capitulo antes de irme pero nada viene a mi cabeza u_u

Pero les prometo que volveré con nuevos capítulos para todas mis historias lo prometo por mi lindo Puchan (un gran peluche en forma de oso que es de mi tamaño, yo mido 165 con taco 170 jejeje)

Tengo que buscar lo que perdí el viaje se emprende ahora deseenme suerte volveré con novedades

Bye bye


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Había pasado ya varios días, un mes, desde el inicio de las clases y el acontecimiento del enfrentamiento del club de música contra el presidente del comité estudiantil.

Las cosas iban muy bien y la tranquilidad en la secundaria Nani-chu se veía en todo su ambiente pero no duraría mucho porque un evento se acercaba.

Por los pasillos Tsuna acompañado de Takeshi iban a su salón.

-Esto es divertido todos los días – sonreía Takeshi con las manos tras su cabeza

-Tienes razón todos los días son fantásticos – Tsuna también sonreía

-Como van las cosas con el club creo que me daré una vuelta hoy que no tengo actividades del club –

-Van bien, Iku-sempai me está enseñando a tocar la guitarra eléctrica – le mostro sus dedos cortados por las cuerdas de la guitarra con mucho orgullo

-Veo que te esfuerzas, sigue así – le dio una palmadita en la espalda dándole ánimos – pero me sorprendió que te les unieras, con lo ocupado que estas –

-Eso es secundario, además… - sus mejillas se ruborizaron

Takeshi no pasó desapercibido ello.

-Es por Yuzuriha? –

El rostro se Tsuna se convirtió en un tomate viviente, Takeshi solo rio al descubrir ello.

-Tienes mi apoyo Tsuna –

-No pienses cosas Yamamoto – trato de calmar su rostro – es cierto que me llevo bien con ella y siento que quiero animarla… Chie-chan es… es… - de nuevo su rostro se puso rojo botando humo

-Jajaja no seas tímido, estoy de tu lado –

-Eh?! No te burles! –

-Hablando de ella, mira quien está delante –

Subiendo las escaleras estaba Chie junto con Mego y Asuna.

-Buenos días chicas – Takeshi saludo primero con la mano en alto

-Yamamoto – dijeran las tres viéndolo

Entre ellas Chie noto la presencia del castaño que iba detrás, sus mejillas tomaron un leve color rosado sin darse cuenta había apartado la mirada.

-Buenos días – escucho su voz

Las dos chicas saludaron menos Chie que empezó a caminar acompañada de Mego que noto su incomodidad.

Los sentimientos y pensamientos de Chie estaban hechos un huracán que no cesaba en ningún momento y se incrementaba cada vez que lo veía o escuchaba su voz. Era la primera vez que me pasaba esto, tener aquel sentimiento dentro de ella haciendo palpitar su corazón…no era tan ilusa sabía lo que significaba… ella estaba enamorada de Tsuna. Esa vez al encontrarse sus ojos tan de cerca pudo darse cuenta al fin de sus sentimientos pero que debía hacer? Podía asegurar lo que había leído en su ojos miel? Tsuna podría ser que se sintiera de la misma manera? O solo era imaginaciones suyas…

-Mierda – murmuro

-Chie-san… -

-Eh? –

-Quieres que comamos juntas hoy? –

-No tienes que ir con el presidente animal? –

-Hoy le pedí que me dejara comer contigo –

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que no comían juntas, prácticamente todo su tiempo a solas como amigas fue arrebatada por ese presidente animal como Chie apodo a Hibari.

-Claro vamos –

-Si – Mego sonrió

Para que nadie las molestara Chie se llevó a Mego hasta la azotea donde estaba prohibido entrar pero ella se las ideo para conseguir entrar.

-Chie-san si el presidente se entera se enojara… -

-No pasa nada –

El lugar estaba muy limpio, había algunas plantas y las rejas estaban en perfecto estado.

-Aun no entiendo como este lugar siempre está limpio, corre viento y eso trae tierra pero este lugar está completamente limpio – dijo Chie sentándose en el suelo bajo la sombra

-Es porque… el presidente viene mucho aquí y manda a limpiar cada mañana y tarde, a que son muy bonitas las flores –

-Ya viniste antes? – empezó a comer su obento

-Eh? – las mejillas de Mego se pusieron rojas

Aquella reacción fue algo nuevo de ver en Mego, ella siempre fue tímida e ilusa pero cada vez que se ruborizaba era diferente a como estaba demostrándose ahora, su reacción era completamente diferente.

-Paso algo con el presidente animal? –

-Eh?! – ahora botaba humo – yo… esto… -

-No me dirás que te gusta – dijo Chie solo en broma pero el rostro de Mego cambio de rubor a ponerse pálida – Mego-chi… tu… en verdad… -

-Chi-e-san… pue-puedes escu-cu-charme… - estaba tartamudeando más de lo común

-Claro –

Mego estaba realmente nerviosa de contarle o no lo que había pasado el día anterior, hasta ella misma no estaba segura si lo que paso ayer era un sueño o alguna clase de broma.

Como todos los días, despertó temprano para tener en orden los documentos en el comité estudiantil, aunque estaba con personas desconocidas y seguía sintiéndose incomoda el ambiente en el que estaba acostumbrándose empezaba a cambiar y sobre todo a cambiarla a ella misma, era extraño hablar con chicos porque todos en el comité estudiantil eran hombres, era la única chica, a pesar de todo ello todos eran muy amables y aunque todos conocían al presidente Hibari como el terror de Nani-chu ella pudo darse cuenta que no era lo que aparentaba, si nadie lo molestaban el no mostraba esa aura asesina ni sus miradas afiladas.

Estar junto al presidente la llenaba de una paz que solo sentía cuando estaba con Chie.

Fue todo normal… ella ordenaba los documentos y limpiaba un poco el comité hasta que tenía que irse a clases, sin darse cuenta se había llevado con ella unos documentos, así que volvió a la hora del receso encontrando a un durmiente presidente. Con sumo cuidado camino hasta la repisa, no quería despertarlo, apreciaba su vida. Cogió uno de los fólderes para guardar los documentos… lástima que su torpeza apareció justo cuando iba a poner de vuelta el folder, fue tan rápido lo que paso que solo pudo cerrar los ojos para esperar los golpes que los demás fólderes que caerían sobre ella.

Ningún golpe pudo sentir, debía ya sentirlos pero no había dolor. Al abrir los ojos lo que encontró fue aquella mirada azulina metálica muy cerca de ella.

-Herbívora estas bien? – pregunto

Estaba realmente sorprendida, el presidente, Hibari Kyoya la había protegido poniendo su cuerpo como escudo.

-Pre-presidente esta… san-sangrando! – de su frente caía un fina línea de sangre

Este se tocó la frente, como dijo su secretaria estaba sangrando pero esas cosas eran sin importancias, solía sangrar más cuando peleaba con su hermano mayor.

-No es nada – solo se lo sobo

-No-no… q-u-que… ha-go… - el rostro de Mego estaba azul, todo su cuerpo temblaba

Para los ojos de Hibari, Mego era como un pequeño animalito herbívoro que temblaba de miedo cada vez que estaba frente a algún carnívoro o cualquier especie, ella estaba al final de la cadena alimenticia, dejarla sola era como darle en bandeja de oro a cualquier persona o animal. Durante todo este último mes sus ojos siempre la seguían… viendo sus lados torpes, temblores, miedos, sonrisas… todo en ella siempre capturaba su mirada.

-Presidente… - Mego estaba muy cerca de el con su pañuelo en la frente

Antes que pudiera darse cuenta la cogió de las manos y junto sus labios.

Mego se convirtió en una piedra, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente para que salieran volando como una bala de su cabeza. Ni siquiera había cerrado los ojos.

Sus labios se separaron a los segundos, ella seguía como una piedra pero al ver aquellos ojos azules metálicos la hicieron reaccionar y escapo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Por eso no apareciste después del receso – dijo Chie mirando al cielo

-Me puse a llorar… y… no quería que me vieras así… - Mego empezó a llorar cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos

-Tranquila Mego-chi… - paso su brazo por su espalda abrazando a su pequeña y querida amiga

-Fue… mi primer… be-so… -

-Lo se… -

Chie realmente quería matar a ese idiota del presidente animal pero conocía a Mego, si ella hacia algo contra Hibari, ella… saldría perdiendo.

-Mego-chi te preguntare algo y quiero que me respondas con la verdad, entendido –

Mego afirmo con la cabeza.

-Mírame a la cara – levanto el rostro de Mego con sus manos – no llores tontita – le regalo una sonrisa – solo quiero que me respondas… estas empezando a sentir sentimientos por Hibari Kyoya? –

Sentimientos? A que se refería con sentimientos? Mego no comprendía, su cabeza de nuevo estaba hecha un caos, un rotundo caos… pero en medio de todo ese caos a su mente vino la imagen del presidente con aquella mirada que nunca antes vio en algún chico.

-Yo… -

-Lo conoces un mes, es poco pero el amor puede surgir sin darte cuenta – aparto sus manos – hasta yo estoy confundida… es cierto que ya tengo claro lo que siento pero no sé cómo actuar – soltó un suspiro –

-Te gusta alguien? – pregunto Mego limpiándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo

-Pues… yo… - era la primera vez que Mego veía aquel rubor en su querida amiga – yo… me di cuenta que… me di cuenta que estoy enamorada de Tsuna-chi! – lo dijo de un tirón

-De… Sawada-kun? –

-S-si… - agacho la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas que abrazaba

Mego se quedó analizando las cosas que acababa de escuchar… tras unos segundos…

-Que?! – exclamo con sorpresa

-No grites! Alguien puede venir – le tapó la boca

Es que saber que su querida amiga le confesara que estaba enamorada del Tsuna, admitía que era una buena persona y muy amable, que Chie se sintiera atraída por el realmente la sorprendió.

-Rayos… -

-Eh? –

-Mira que estemos hablando de esto… - al fin la miro a los ojos aun con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas – creo que empezamos a crecer… ya no somos unas niñas… -

-Chie-san… -

-Aunque tú la tienes más difícil –

-Que? –

-El presidente animal se lanza muy rápido y si está interesado en ti no esperara tu santa paciencia… ten la guardia alta antes que te ataque –

Eso era cierto, ella la tenía más difícil, era mentira que tenía permiso para comer con Chie en el receso, segura que cuando se encontrara con Hibari, no saldría bien librada, solo imaginarlo todo su cuerpo temblaba.

-Mego-chi –

-Si? –

La mirada que observaba en Chie era seria, aquellos ojos serios solo los veía cuando…

-Tómalo con calma, descubre lo que realmente sientes, tendrás miedo e inseguridad pero… cuando al fin te des cuenta no te demores en contármelo, de acuerdo – sonrió – sabes que siempre a tu lado apoyándote –

-SI! – también sonrió

Las cosas cambiaban, ya no eran las niñas pequeñas de antes, ya no solo pensaban en los estudios y juegos si no empezaban a convertirse en mujeres que empezaban a enamorarse. Un paso más a su historia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Volví volví que les pareció el capítulo n.n a mí me gusto escribirlo jejeje**

 **Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos traerán más adelante, y que Hibari-sama haya dado ya el paso para conquistar a Mego me pone muy celosaaaaaaaa**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima bye bye**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6:**

Chie y Mego no eran las únicas descubriendo sus propios sentimientos.

Todo este tiempo otra jovencita también estaba pasando por problemas mucho más serios con un amor no correspondido.

-Así que vete preparando –

-Claro Dino… -

-Ya te dije que no me llames por mi nombre – le dio un pequeñito golpe en la cabeza con un cuaderno – sabes que aquí soy tu sensei y tu mi estudiante –

-Pero no hay nadie aquí… -

-De todos modos –

-Okey… - hizo un mohín – por cierto Di- diré Sensei tiene planes para esta noche? Que le parece si va… -

-Lo siento – no la dejo terminar – estoy como supervisor para el festival cultural –

-De eso no se encarga Kyo-chan? –

-Si pero siempre debe haber un profesor para supervisarlo, sabes cómo es Kyoya –

-Ya… - bajo la cabeza desilusionada – entonces que te parece si… - con solo ver la mirada de su sensei supo que cualquier cosa que propusiera él se negaría – mejor vuelvo a mi clase… nos vemos… -

-Estudia – fue lo último que escucho de Dino

Al cerrar la puerta del salón de historia, sus manos eran apretadas con fuerzas, siempre era lo mismo, nunca tenía tiempo para ella, acaso la relación que tenían era…

-Estorbas el paso mujer estúpida –

-Eh? – Frente a ella estaba – Hayato-chan… -

-Ya te dije que no me llames así! – se quejó, odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre y le agregaran el "chan"

Fueron tantas veces que le decía lo mismo pero esta chica no dejaba de llamarlo de aquella manera.

La puerta se deslizo de improviso.

-Aun no te… - Dino se quedó callado al ver a Hayato – que hacen aquí ustedes dos vayan a clases o los reportare con Kyoya –

-Nadie me manda! – dijo Hayato tan arisco como siempre – solo vine a entregarte esto estúpido caballo – le tiro un libro

-Y esto? –

-Te lo manda Aneki –

-Ya veo… gracias – en sus labios se formó una sonrisa

Aquella sonrisa, no era la primera vez que veía en Dino-sensei… en algunas ocasiones lo veía hablando por celular y ponía la misma sonrisa. Entonces si estaba en lo correcto todas las veces…

-Hayato-chan vámonos o llegaremos tarde! – se aferró a su brazo

-Oye mujer estúpida déjame! –

-No seas tímido – le pico la mejilla – Ha-ya-to-chan – su voz era juguetona pero la expresión que solo podía ver Hayato era completamente diferente

A que venía esa expresión que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-Nos vemos Sensei –

Ambos se fueron con la firme mirada de Dino, por alguna razón verla pegarse a Hayato le hicieron sentir extrañas emociones.

Cuando doblador una esquina al fin soltó el brazo del peli plateado.

-Oye que te pa- no termino de preguntar porque esta se golpeó las mejillas con sus propias palmas

-Dijiste algo Hayato-chan? – volteo a verlo de nuevo con esa sonrisa que siempre tenia

Esa chica era extraña, muy extraña, de un momento ponía esa expresión desmoronada y luego sonreía? Realmente nunca comprendería a las mujeres.

-Nada – decidió ignorar lo sucedido

De todos modos él y ella no tenían alguna clase de relación, conocerse y pasar un tiempo juntos era solo porque el seguía a su querido decimo. Hayato se fue a su salón dejando atrás sin importarle a…

-Hayato-chan es un idiota… - susurro Iku – y yo lo soy aún más –

Las clases siguieron hasta la hora de salida donde para sorpresa de muchos el salón del club de música estaba lleno con personas extras.

-Hoy si estamos llenos – le dijo Chie a Iku

-Más personas más diversión – sonrió Iku

-Si tú lo dices… -

-Chie-san! – Mego apareció entrando a toda velocidad a la sala corriendo a los brazos de su amiga

-Mego-chi que pasa? – la recibió

-Es-escón-deme por favor… -

No era necesario preguntar más, sus mejillas sonrosadas… era obvio de quien huía.

Bajo la mirada de todos Chie le puso una gran caja encima a Mego instantáneamente. Y lo hizo justo a tiempo porque el demonio apareció.

-Donde esta – pregunto de inmediato

-Donde? – Chie se hizo la que no entendía – de que hablar presidente animal –

-Como me llamaste? – saco sus tonfas

-Hibari-san alto – Tsuna intervino poniéndose de escudo

-Hasta a un lado o también te morderé hasta la muerte –

-No te metas con el décimo! – Hayato se metió para defender a su amigo

-Ma, ma, chicos cálmense – Takeshi trato de calmarlos

A un lado sin intervenir.

-El presidente está molesto – dijo Asuna

-Hay que proteger los instrumentos… - Sumino empezó a mover los instrumentos

-Kyo-chan! No permitiré que pelean aquí! – grito Iku algo cabreada porque no estaba de mucho animo

Así se armó un gran escándalo y hasta que no vino Kusanabe, Hibari no se fue.

-Esto es cansado… - suspiro Iku

-No dijiste con más personas más diversión? –

-No me refería a un destrozo Chiemi-chan – volvió a suspirar

Chie noto algo extraño en el comportamiento de Iku, del mes que ya se conocían, pudo descubrir que Iku era una persona muy alegre y se preocupaba por todos, era un año mayor por algo… siempre mostraba una sonrisa muy viva pero esta vez… este día su sonrisa era muy apagada. Falsa era la palabra correcta.

-Bueno no hay que perder más el tiempo –

Todos se sentaron para escuchar la noticia que su presidente de club iba a dar.

-Estamos muy cerca al festival cultural –

-El festival? Tan pronto?! – pregunto Chie sacándole la caja que ocultaba a Mego

-Sí, es que aquí se celebra un dos meses después del inicio de clases – explico Iku

-Creo que esto se pondrá emocionante – comento Takeshi

-No me importaría ayudar – dijo Asuna

-Muchas gracias – agradeció Iku – necesitaremos ayuda porque no somos muchos… por eso chicos estaba pensando… no, estoy informándoles que daremos un concierto el día del festival! –

-QUE?! – gritaron todos

La única emocionada, contenta y animada era Chie.

-Pero… apenas estamos comenzando y… - Tsuna estaba nervioso

-Mujer estúpida esto es muy pronto! – grito en total desacuerdo Hayato

-No le veo nada de malo – dijo Iku cruzándose de brazos – Tsunayoshi-chan haz mejorado mucho todo este mes con la guitarra sé que podrás mantener el ritmo de una presentación – el castaño seguía inseguro – y no me digas nada tu Hayato-chan –

-Que no me llames así! –

-Eres muy hábil con el órgano – Iku siguió hablando – no hay queja –

-Serás… - Hayato quería matarla

-Chiemi-chan es obvio que quiere –

-Claro que sí! –

-Sumino-chan se encargara de componer la música y entre todos daremos a crear la letra de la canción, practicando como vamos hasta ahora lo lograremos! Tenemos un mes! –

Un mes, para ellos un mes era poco, crear la música y la letra… y ensayarla… esto era demasiado.

-Vamos chicos podremos hacerlo – Chie quería hacerlo, lo deseaba

Tsuna al ver que Chie realmente lo deseaba cerro los ojos y acepto, ya que el castaño acepto Hayato también.

-Entonces esta hecho, daremos un concierto que dejara a todos con más ganas de seguir escuchando! Que nos pedirán seguir! –

-SI! –

Coordinando con Asuna, Takeshi y Mego ellos se ofrecieron a hacer los trajes que usarían para la presentación con ayuda por supuesto de las demás chicas.

Sumino fue muy rápida para componer la música, en tres días tuvo para primera partitura de la música, después de todo ella era una experta con la computadora, todos quedaron asombrados por su habilidad. Era realmente muy buena.

Ahora empezaban a ocuparse en crear la letra. En ello Chie e Iku se encargaron siendo ayudadas por Hayato y Tsuna con algunas ideas que aportaban pero no era mucho ya que todo se volvía un caos con las discusiones verbales de Chie y Hayato. Era divertido pero siempre había un desorden que muchas veces Hibari estuvo a punto de morderlos hasta la muerte, si no fuera por Mego que se interponía, ver a Mego ponerse de escudo con todo el cuerpo temblándole como gelatina fue tan gracioso que toda pelea o discusión terminaba en risas y Hibari se llevaba con él a Mego.

Un día después de clases Chie estaba creando la letra de la segunda canción tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que se quedó sola en el salón.

-Maldición – volvió a arrugar la hoja que había escrito – no se me ocurre nada… - puso su cabeza contra su pupitre

-Pasa algo Chie-chan? –

Solo escucharlo su cuerpo se erizaba.

-Ho-hola Tsuna-chi – empezó a acomodar su cabello calmando sus nervios

Después de estos días tan ocupado con los preparativos Chie volvió a comportarse como siempre, no eludía a Tsuna ni lo esquivaba porque era divertido los momentos que pasaba con todos… pero había pasado tiempo desde que estaban solos.

-Que haces? – se sentó en la carpeta del frente de ella

-Escribiendo… la letra, hoy Sumino-chi me dio la segunda partitura –

-Vas a hacerlo tu sola? –

-Se lo pedí de favor… - ya estaba calmando sus nervios – quiero crear una por mí misma – sin darse cuenta sonrió

-Te vez feliz –

-Si! Aun no se me ocurre nada pero estoy muy animada y contenta porque podre cantarla junto a ustedes – de nuevo aquella sonrisa radiante se formó en sus labios

Esa sonrisa de la que cualquiera se enamoraría.

-En verdad te gusta la música, cierto… - apoyo su cabeza contra el pupitre – cuando hablas de ello pones una cara linda –

El rostro de Chie se ruborizo por las palabras y sobre todo la expresión que le regalaba Tsuna, esa sonrisa tan tierna, tan linda… quien era linda no era ella sino el castaño que tenía frente a ella, su sonrisa hacia latir su corazón.

Era curioso porque cada vez que Tsuna la animaba parecía que dentro de ella la hacía cambiar…

-Ya se me ocurrió una idea! –

-Te ayudare – ambos empezaron a crear la nueva letra


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capítulo 7:**

Los preparativos para el festival cultural empezaron, tenían media mes para ello, cada clase debía presentar cualquier idea y realizarla.

En el salón de 1-A…tras una larga discusión llegaron a una conclusión.

-Nuestra clase por mayoría de votos presentara una obra de teatro – decía Dino-sensei

-SI! – todos gritaron contentos

-Entonces para no perder el tiempo porque varios tienen sus respectivos clubes que también presentaran algo daremos a sortear los personajes y diferentes roles que se necesitara –

Tras el sorteo, varios de nuevo estaban felices como otros en desacuerdo pero había sido a la suerte, no les quedo que aceptarlo.

-Bueno por favor pasen adelante los que participaran como personajes –

10 alumnos se levantaron. Entre ellos estaba Chie como el personaje principal, Takeshi como el otro personaje principal… como secundarios estaban Tsuna, Hayato, Mego y otros alumnos.

-Jajaja esto será divertido – Takeshi como siempre reía relajadamente

-Estamos ocupados con nuestro club y nos va tocando ser los principales –

-Pero… será divertido co-como dijo Yamamoto-san – dijo Mego estaba avergonzada pero con una sonrisa porque estaba contenta de actuar en una obra por primera vez en su vida

-Estas segura? Actuaremos delante de todo el colegio – le recordó Hayato

El rostro de Mego se puso azul, apenas se daba cuenta.

-Hayato-chi no debiste decir eso! –

-Y otra que me llama así! Cuantas veces te dije que no hagas?! –

-Hayato-chi, Hayato-chi, Hayato-chi – empezó a provocarlo abrazando a Mego

Los dos como siempre empezaron a discutir, no había ni un día que no lo hicieran.

-Chicos cálmense – Tsuna intento calmarlos

Fue Dino quien los detuvo consiguiendo varios golpes, las discusiones de Hayato y Chie empeoraban cada vez más.

Los siguientes días fueron muy ajetreados, toda Nani-chu estuvo tan ocupada de aquí para haya preparándose para el festival cultural.

Entre todos ello el presidente del comité estudiantil estaba realmente molesto por todo el escándalo que había fuera su despacho, sabía que era debido a los preparativos del festival cultural pero realmente odiaba todo el escándalo que hacían, muchas veces intento salir para morderlos hasta la muerte. De no ser por Kusanabe y Mego muchos hubieran ido al otro mundo.

-Presidente… - Mego entraba

-Secretaria – Hibari estaba viendo por la ventana

-Esto… yo… termine de… arreglar los documentos… - puso sobre el escritorio varios fólderes – cada salón ya tiene su actividad… -

-Ya – seguía viendo por la ventana

Desde lo sucedido del inesperado beso, Hibari la buscaba y se la llevaba pero nunca lo hizo de nuevo, ni siquiera menciono el asunto o trato de excusarse o explicarlo, por esa misma razón Mego trato de olvidarlo sin éxito. Lo que consiguió fue que cada vez que estaba a solas con Hibari su corazón latiera como loco.

-Yo… te-tengo que irme… -

Antes que abriera la puerta para irse una mano golpeo dicha puerta sorprendiendo a Mego o mejor dicho asusto.

-Pre-presiden-te? –

-Te quedas – la tomo de la mano jalándola hasta el sofá donde la tiro

Esto no le gusto para nada a Mego, el peligro estaba escrito en todo el ambiente, estar a solas con Hibari era mala idea pero su trabajo era primero. Pudo ver como este se fue acercando a ella, poco a poco, no supo que hacer más que cerrar los ojos.

Pero nada sucedió más que sentir algo sobre sus piernas.

Cuando abrió los ojos su rostro se puso de mil colores al ver que su presidente estaba usando su regazo como almohada.

-Presi-dente? –

-Quédate callada o te morderé hasta la muerte – sentencio

-S-si! –

A los pocos minutos Hibari se quedó completamente dormido siendo observado por Mego quien aún estaba avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba. Nunca antes ni siquiera Chie se había echado en su regazo, esto se parecía a aquellas escenas de los mangas de su amiga que leyó una vez. Su corazón empezó a latir de una manera acelerada.

Pero porque estaba haciendo esto el presidente? Después de aquel beso robado no había sucedido nada, ni siquiera lo habían mencionado. Por un momento pensó que solo fue un error pero algo dentro de ella rezaba para que no fuera de esta manera.

-Por qué…? – susurro mientras llevaba una de sus manos a los cabellos azabaches del chico que dormía tranquilamente en su regazo

Ahora que lo observaba mejor, Hibari era muy guapo, esa piel blanca como la nieve y aquel cabello azabache como la noche, y que decir de su cuerpo. Pero lo que le llamaba mucho la atención fueron aquellas pestañas largas que tenía a pesar que era un hombre. Cualquier chica se enamoraría de este chico si no fuera tan temerario… hasta ella estaba…

Negó con la cabeza quitando todas esas ideas de su cabeza, debía pensarlo mejor, ella no comprendía a un sus propios sentimientos y menos comprendía los sentimientos de Hibari si es que tenía sentimientos.

Volvió a mirarlo hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

En ese mismo momento alguien lloraba tras haber visto lo que más temía, con esto todas sus sospechas estaban confirmadas y lo peor fue que no lo había visto ella sola sino con la persona que menos se lo espero.

Les habían encargado llevar unos papeles que debía rellenar el tutor de clase para el festival cultural pero lo que encontraron fue…

-Aneki que hace aquí… y con el caballo… - Hayato estaba con los ojos bien abiertos – oye estoy viendo bien? – le pregunto a la chica que estaba a su lado

Pero se quedó mudo al verla.

La Iku que él conocía no siempre estaba con una hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su alegría siempre estaba presente y alegraba cualquier lugar en el que entraba al igual que lo hacia su querido Juudaime pero en estos momentos las lágrimas que resbalaban por el rostro de ella demostraban la tristeza de su corazón.

-Oye… - toco su hombro

Esto la hizo reaccionar haciendo caer los papeles que llevaba en mano que llevo a su boca tapándosela.

-Yo… yo… -

El ruido hizo que las personas de dentro del salón se dieran cuenta y se separaran de inmediato.

-Quien esta… - Dino abrió la puerta encontrándose con Hayato e Iku

-Hayato que haces aquí? – la mujer de dentro salió

Era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rosas y ojos iguales a los de Hayato, de unos esmeraldas. Sin duda una mujer muy madura y refinada.

-Eso debería decirlo yo Aneki! – grito molesto Hayato

-Yo pregunte primero contesta –

-No quiero – se cruzó de brazos volteándose para ver que Iku estaba ahora con el rostro tapado con sus manos

Pero lo que le llamo más la atención fue que Dino tenía un rostro muy extraño, como de culpa?

-Iku… - escucho salir de los labios de Dino

Y la nombrada al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por él se quedó en shock, porque tenía que llamarla ahora, precisamente ahora por su nombre cuando hacía mucho que no lo hacía, esto era injusto, después de todo lo que soporto, porque, porque demonios estaba pasándole esto.

Tenía que salir de aquí pero como, sus piernas no respondían y estaba segura que pronto no aguantaría mucho para partirse en llanto frente a Dino. Se mostraría tan débil frente a él.

Pero una mano la tomo del brazo y antes que pudiera decir algo fue levantada.

-Te dije que fueras a la enfermería – dijo Hayato – si te duele tanto la cabeza que hasta lloras –

-Yo… -

Hayato estaba ayudándola? Se había dado cuenta de su situación?

-Caballo esos papeles en el suelo llénalos y los llevas al estúpido presidente – ordeno Hayato – adiós –

Dijo esto y se fue llevándose a Iku en brazos mientras dejaba a los dos adultos sin entender.

Gracias a dios al llegar a la enfermería no encontraron a la doctora. Hayato la iba a deja en la camilla pero inesperadamente cuando iba a alejarse ella se aferró a su camisa.

-Ahora qué? –

-Por favor… - bajo su cabeza – sé que soy una molestia pero… por favor… solo… solo quédate conmigo un poco… no me dejes… - pidió aferrándose a él ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este

Causarle más molestias después de que gracias a dios la había sacado de esa situación era lo menos que quería pero quedarse sola iba a quebrarla, la soledad que durante tantos años había sentido y más aun con la indiferencia de Dino, quedarse sola era lo que menos quería.

-Diablos – mascullo Hayato – solo por esta vez – se sentó a su lado

-Gracias… - escucho de ella

Hayato estaba muy confundido y no entendía muchas cosas pero con solo ver la expresión que traía en el rostro Dino y como Iku intentaba ocultar su debilidad de este. No quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas pero algo había entre ellos dos y por lo visto su hermana mayor Bianchi había quebrado ese algo.

Durante varios minutos escucho los sollozos de Iku sin decir una palabra hasta que esta se quedó dormida aun sin soltarlo.

-Serás tonta – dijo apartando sus cabellos azabaches del rostro de esta

En eso la doctora ingreso encontrándolos en tal escenita, Hayato intento de todas las formas posibles que solo era un malentendido cosa que no consiguió por completo. La doctora solo le dijo que regresara a clases y que ella se encargaría de Iku. Para no crear más conclusiones erróneas se fue.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iba pensando en lo que había pasado… era cierto que no quería involucrarse en medio de esto pero que ella se aferrara a él que le pidiera que se quedara a su lado. Nunca antes alguien se lo pidió ni siquiera su Juudaime.

Cuando Iku despertó se encontró sola, Hayato no estaba junto a ella pero que podía esperar ese chico era un gruñón y se apartaba de lo que no le interesaba, era común que se hubiera ido y fue lo mejor.

-Ya despertaste – dijo la doctora – tus ojos están rojos… ve a lavarte la cara – le dio una toalla

-Si… -

-Por cierto tu novio es muy guapo –

-Eh? –

-El joven de cabellos plateados, es muy guapo y sobre todo muy tierno, acaso tuvieron una pelea? –

Iku seguía sin comprender pero si dijo de cabellos plateados debía ser Hayato, era el único chico en el colegio con aquellos distinguidos cabellos. Pero porque decía que era tierno?

-Esto… tierno? –

-Estuvo acariciándote el cabello mientras dormías… fue tan lindo –

Que le acaricio el cabello? A que venía eso? No podía imaginarse a Hayato haciendo tal cosa, no con la personalidad que tenía.

-Seguro que querías verlo cuando despertaras… pero no podía dejar que se quedara en la enfermería si algún profesor lo encontraba se me armaría un problema –

-Usted le dijo que se fuera? –

-Si – afirmo – parecía no querer irse pero se fue al final – sonrió

Entonces eso quería decir que no la había dejado por voluntad propia… este chico se quedó junto a ella después de pedirle algo tan egoísta, después que la ayudo y no le pudo explicar. Debía agradecerle cuando lo viera.

Se lavó el rostro y se fue de la enfermería en el camino a su salón para su mala suerte se encontró con quien menos quería ver.

-Iku… -

Otra vez la llamo por su nombre, porque estaba siendo tan egoísta.

-Por favor no me llame por mi nombre "Sensei" – aparto la mirada, si lo miraba a los ojos estaba segura que lloraría otra vez

-Es cierto… pero podríamos hablar –

-Hablar? Ahora no tengo tiempo "Sensei" tengo actividades del club –

-Solo será un momento –

-Yo… - no quería ir, sabía muy bien a donde iría esa conversación, sabia la conclusión de todo – yo… -

-Qué haces aquí mujer estúpida? – una voz extra la sorprendió

-Hayato – dijo Dino

-Caballo me la llevo tenemos cosas que hacer – la tomo de la mano llevándosela lejos

Esta era la segunda vez que la sacaba de esta situación, otra vez estaba causándole molestias.

-Hayato-chan… - llegaron a la sala del club – hoy no tenemos actividades –

-Ya lo sé – se tiro en el suelo con las manos apoyada detrás de su cabeza

-Vas a dormir ahí? –

-Estoy escapando – dijo cerrando los ojos – más vale no me despiertes porque lo lamentaras –

Este chico era muy extraño, acaso no quería saber lo que pasaba entre ella y Dino? Después que ella se aferrara a él mientras lloraba, pedir una explicación era lo común pero Hayato parecía no querer saber nada.

Esto era complicado, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y para no estar pensando en ello prefirió escribir la canción que debía escribir. Ya la tenía hasta la mitad y algo le decía que hoy la terminaría.

Entre sueños Hayato escucho a alguien cantar junto la compañía de una guitarra.

 _Como al despertar en el oscurecer de un sueño_

 _En el que un tren se marchaba_

 _Comencé a correr, queriéndolo alcanzar_

 _Al ver que en él te alejabas_

 _Apartado es, el cantar, de las olas en el mar_

 _Ahí se va, mi valor…_

 _Estoy conteniendo las ganas de amar_

 _Si mis sentimientos son un girasol_

 _A quién tanto brilla no diré adiós_

 _Sentimos el dolor, cuando estamos los dos_

 _Tan cerca sin besarnos_

 _Los destellos de ese cielo azul serán_

 _Reflejados en estas lágrimas en par_

 _Hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordaré, te lo haré saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

Esa voz se le hacía conocida pero donde, donde la había escuchado? Se preguntaba Hayato.

 _Mentirosa fui, cuando dije que_

 _Estaba bien si no hablabas_

 _A pesar de que, solo estoy, intentando respirar_

 _Tengo temor de colapsar_

 _El pensar que mañana no te vuelva a ver_

 _En el horizonte algo puedo ver_

 _Pero con el tiempo va a desaparecer_

 _Quisiera demostrar_

 _Lo que siento en verdad_

 _Volverme más honesta_

 _Cuando fui valiente y tus dedos toqué_

 _La melancolía vi desvanecer_

 _Hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordaré, te lo haré saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

Al abrir los ojos la vio, era ella… estaba cantando esa triste canción mientras las lágrimas iban cayendo por sus mejillas.

 _Si mis sentimientos son un girasol_

 _A quién tanto brilla no diré adiós_

 _Sentimos el dolor, cuando estamos los dos_

 _Tan cerca sin besarnos_

 _Los destellos de ese cielo azul serán_

 _Reflejados en estas lágrimas en par_

 _Hay mil cosas que, ya te quiero contar_

 _Yo te lo recordaré, te lo haré saber_

 _Esperando aquí por ti estoy_

 **watch?v=S8frx20-h3A**

 **I WILL (AO HARU RIDE) Cover Acústico**

No entendía muy bien pero… algo dentro de él le dijo no podía dejarla sola, nunca antes sintió aquel sentimiento por una persona que no fuera por su Juudaime pero Iku parecía estar creando un lazo con sus lágrimas.

-Hayato… chan… - Iku estaba sorprendida al sentir los brazos de este abrazándola por la espalda

-Eres una mujer estúpida y llorona –

-Lo se… lo se… - llevo sus manos a las manos del peli plateado – perdóname… -

Que esto comenzara de esta manera… era complicado y aun habían muchas dudas pero ya estaban unidos sin darse cuenta y el destino les estaba preparando aún más lágrimas que iban a derramar porque cuando empezaba algo otra cosa debía terminar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Siento la demora no fue mi intención lo juro lo tenía escrito hasta la mitad pero habían tantas cosas en mi cabeza y sinceramente me olvide de muchas cosas, pero esta vez el capítulo es más largo espero que les haya gustado n.n**

 **Y cuando leí el comentario de** **brenmalik19** **supe que no podía dejarlos sin un capitulo así que puse a trabajar a mis hermosas manos e imaginación y esto fue lo que obtuve, no esta tan mal, no?**

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios y gracias de nuevo a** **brenmalik19** **realmente aprecio que te haya gustado esta historia y espero que sigas apoyándome n.n**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo que espero tenerlo pronto bye bye**


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8:**

Aunque las cosas parecían estar bien… tanto Chie como Tsuna trataban de mantenerse algo distantes aunque no quisieran, sus cuerpos actuaban antes que pudieran darse cuenta. Sobre todo por la última vez que estuvieron a solas escribiendo aquella canción.

- _Estas seguro de esto Romeo? Eras sincero al decir que me casara con alguien más?_ – decía empezaba a bajar

- _Este hombre puede traerte felicidad… no lo crees?_ – se volteo para no verla a los ojos

 _-No puedo creerlo… Romeo… estas dudando de mis sentimientos por ti?!_ – exclamo esta vez completamente dolida

Mientras Julieta se acercó hacia Romeo llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla, para que sus ojos se encontraran. En la mirada, en los ojos de Julieta se podía ver su dolor y miedo…

- _Eres al único que quiero…_ \- confeso acercándose a los labios de Romeo

Todo el ambiente era perfecto, sus labios estaban solo a unos centímetros de distancia.

-CORTEN! – grito el director que era Dino-sensei

-Nooo – muchos protestaron, estaban a solo un poco de ver un beso real entre Chie y Takeshi

Y los protagonistas se separaron al instante, era cierto que era un ensayo pero eso no quitaba que las emociones que trataban de trasmitir no fueran del todo mentira.

-Han mejorado mucho – los felicito Dino – que hicieron? Antes eran un desastre –

Eso también era verdad, Takeshi era lo peor actuando en cada escena no podía evitar sacar su sonrisita de la cual se caracterizaba y las palabras se le atragantaban volviendo a reír. Y qué decir de Chie ella podía hacerlo, no le importaba que la estuvieran observando porque lo suyo era tener a un gran público para observarla pero… todo se estropeaba cuando veía a cierto castaño de ojos miel mirándola, esto hacia que su lado torpe saliera y hasta se ponía roja, tomate, con decir palabras muy comprometedoras como las que acaba de decir y sobre todo cuando tenía que acercarse a Takeshi.

Estuvieron a punto de renunciar pero Asuna les dio un consejito que al principio no les sirvió pero al paso que iban ensayando más se iban acercando.

-Fue gracias a Yuuki – contesto sonriendo Takeshi

-Yuuki? –

-Es la manager del club de béisbol – aclaro Chie – es una gran amiga nuestra, también está ayudándonos con el club de música –

-Me alegro saberlo y cómo les va con el club? No deben tener mucho tiempo para ensayar –

-Por lo menos tenemos las canciones casi listas y con unas cuantas ensayadas lo lograremos –

-Es bueno escucharlo – dijo Dino – y como est… -

-Idiota del béisbol te falta mucho – interrumpió Hayato que se acercaba con Tsuna y Mego

-No digas eso Gokudera-kun han mejorado mucho como dice Dino-sensei – dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa

-Yo pienso lo mismo… -

-Mego deberías aprender de ellos todavía te falta mejorar tu actuación – le recordó Dino

-Lo-lo sie-ento… - se ocultó tras Chie

-Y también lo hablo por Tsuna y Hayato que te paras escapando de los ensayos –

-Che, hago lo que quiera – dijo Hayato cruzándose de brazos

-Ahora que lo dices últimamente estas mucho en la sala del club de música con Iku-chi – dijo Chie – es muy sospechoso… -

-Cállate mujer estúpida! – le grito antes de irse

-Y ahora a ese que le pasa? –

El timbre sonó para que los estudiantes pudieran retirarse a sus casas.

-Mego-chi vámonos… - su amiga no estaba ya

Esta también últimamente estaba extraña, desaparecía sin que se diera cuenta y no la veía hasta el siguiente día, ya sospechaba de algo pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera sola sin ella después de todo siempre estuvieron juntas.

-Chicos me voy primero – dijo Takeshi ya con su mochila

-Cuídate Yamamoto – se despidió Tsuna

-Si adiós –

Ahora solo quedaron Tsuna y Chie ya que Dino también se había ido, el salón estaba casi vacío, ambos estaban nerviosos.

-Esto… Chie-chan… -

-S-si? –

-Quieres… que nos vayamos juntos? –

-Bue-bueno… vamos –

Cogieron sus cosas y se iban a ir a casa pero Chie tenía que ir a recoger unas partituras del club de música primero. Ambos fueron sin problemas sin decir una palabra algo incómodo pero todo empeoro cuando se detuvieron al escuchar voces provenientes de la sala del club.

-Eres una mujer estúpida – esa era la voz de Hayato

-Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces – otra persona estaba junto a él y era Iku – pero no olvides que sigo siendo tu superior! –

-Solo por un año! –

Tanto Tsuna como Chie se asomaron por la puerta media abierta encontrando a estos dos como si estuvieran jugando, Hayato tenía sujetada de las manos a Iku para que no lo golpeara. Pero la pregunta era desde cuando se llevaban tan bien para tocarse. Y la escena cambio cuando Iku dejo caer su cabeza en el pecho de Hayato mientras este iba soltando sus manos para rodearla con sus propias manos. La estaba abrazando.

Tsuna y Chie tras ver esto se fueron rápidamente antes que se dieran cuenta.

Prácticamente corrieron, escaparon hasta el primer piso.

-Esos dos… -

-No pensé que Gokudera-kun… -

-… estuviera con Iku-chi – continuo Chie

Ver esto no se lo esperaban, era cierto que en ocasiones los encontraban ya a estos dos en el club de música pero… nunca se imaginaron que estuviera pasando algo entre ellos.

-Bueno… no podemos sacar conclusiones precipitadas – dijo Tsuna, él no era de los que se armaba un drama en la cabeza sin escuchar la verdad tras la boca de los implicados

-Es cierto… pero estaban abrazándose… -

-Puede que se hayan hecho **muy** amigos – levanto el dedo Tsuna – tú lo haces con Ouma-chan –

-Pero nosotras somos chicas –

-No creo… bueno… yo… - las palabras no salían correctamente

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos pensando en cómo surgió esto pero no encontraron la respuesta.

-Bueno que más da! – concluyo Chie

-A que te refieres? –

-Ellos pueden estar juntos como amigos o pa-pare-ja… pero eso no importa… ya después nos lo dirán si lo suyo es serio – soltó un suspiro – tu sabes más de como es Hayato-chi no piensas lo mismo? –

-Es cierto… Gokudera-kun no haría esto para lastimar a alguien –

-Lo sabía… bueno mejor vámonos – empezaba a caminar

-Y las partituras? –

-Rayos… - se detuvo – no pienso volver, será incomodo que verlos ahora –

-Tienes razón… -

Salieron del colegio de nuevo en silencio, habían muchas cosas de las que podían conversar pero las palabras no salían sobre todo por lo que acaban de ver.

Pero no podían seguir así.

-Fue muy buena la actuación de hoy… - dijo Tsuna sacando un tema de conversación – has mejorado mucho Chie-chan también Yamamoto –

-Ah… si… -

-Mencionaron a Yuuki-chan… sobre un consejo… se puede saber que fue? –

-Eso… yo… - no podía decirle la verdad – es… es un secreto! –

-Ya… siento preguntar –

-No pasa nada… -

Otra vez estuvieron con aquel silencio incómodo. Estaban ya casi en el punto donde tomaban caminos diferentes y seguían con aquel ambiente pesado. Llegaron a ese punto e iban a irse pero de nuevo Tsuna fue el que hablo.

-Esto Chie-chan –

-Que? –

-Yo… bueno… - el rostro de Tsuna se iba ruborizando – no se… yo… acaso dije hago o hice algo que te molestara? – su corazón iba a mil

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Chie, no espero esto para nada, era cierto que debía confrontar alguna vez a Tsuna por estar evitándolo algunas veces pero no fue la única que lo hacía.

-Últimamente no hablamos mucho… y en los ensayos… no me miras –

-Puedo decir lo mismo –

-Eh? –

-Ambos estamos… evitándonos… -

Tsuna de nuevo no sabía que decir, lo que decía Chie era la pura verdad.

La situación entre los dos era complicada. Aunque para Tsuna lo era mucho más porque admitir este sentimiento que ahora sentía le era difícil, nunca se imaginó o le paso por la cabeza sentirse de esta manera por alguien cuando se juró que nunca lo sentiría por miedo a caer como lo hizo su hermano mayor y su padre, en la familia de Tsuna nunca tuvieron suerte con las mujeres, siempre terminaba mal. Y él tenía el miedo de salir igual y sobre todo el poder llegar a lastimar a Chie.

Después de aquella frase que paso por su mente al verla directamente a los ojos y todos los días siguientes donde pudo verla sonreír, escuchar cantar, ser ella misma… y al sentir esos celos al verla tan cerca de su amigo el día de hoy, era una actuación pero eso no quitaba que no estuvieran cerca y estaba el hecho de haberse dado cuenta de algo cuando los vio actuar, aunque Chie y Takeshi estaban diciéndose esas palabras algo dentro de él le dijo que aunque era una actuación, aunque ellos estuvieran diciéndoselos a ellos… algo… algo en sus ojos decía que estas palabras se las decían a otra persona. El sentimiento. Esa emoción que trasmitían era dirigida a alguien más.

-Chie-chan –

-Si? –

-Yo… yo… - tenía miedo, mucho miedo – yo quiero… decirte… - el miedo se estaba apoderando de él pero no era miedo por la mala suerte sino por el rechazo que recibiría al decir estas palabras que estaban atoradas en su garganta – yo… -

Chie observo como el rostro de Tsuna se iba ruborizando mucho más y aquellos ojos miel se iban humedeciendo, como si quisiera llorar.

-Lo que quiero decir es… es… que yo estoy… yo… -

El corazón de Chie empezó a acelerarse, el aire parecía no querer llegar a sus pulmones, ver a Tsuna quien trataba de decirle algo, las palabras que iba a escuchar estaban provocando esto en ella. No quería hacerse ilusiones falsas, debía ser otra cosa, otro asunto del que quería tratar con ella…

-Yo… -

Y como si el viento hubiera traído las palabras para Tsuna estas salieron llegando a los oídos de Chie, tras el viento que hizo volar sus cabellos.

-Me gustas –

Sus ojos se abrieron con asombro los cuales se iban humedeciendo.

-Q-que…? – acaso era una ilusión o un sueño?

-Me gustas – volvió a escuchar

Las mismas palabras, estas estaban siendo dichas por Tsuna, el chico que amaba por primera vez en su vida, el chico que estaba a punto de robarse su corazón o mejor dicho ya tenía en sus manos su corazón.

-Yo… - quiso contestarle

-No digas nada por favor! – la detuvo

-Eh? –

-Yo ahora… - estaba con el rostro tapado con ambas manos – sé que debes estar sorprendida… que yo diga esto ahora… yo… pues… solo quería decírtelo… no espero una respuesta… yo… esto… yo… mejor me voy! Adiós! – se fue corriendo

Estaba huyendo dejando a Chie desconcertada.

Acaso fue una broma? O solo lo estaba diciendo porque le dio la gana? Muchas preguntas pasaron por la cabeza de Chie.

Pero cuando vio caer a Tsuna quien se tropezó con sus mismos pies y poder ver también su rostro que estaba rojo lo supo. Este chico era muy tímido aunque tuvo que armarse de mucho valor para confesar tal sentimiento. Sentimiento que ella también sentía.

Era algo injusto que la dejara así, ella iba a contestarle pero le salía con esto. Quería perseguirlo pero decidió dejarlo de esta manera. Esto iba a ser una tortura para ella y un pequeño escarmiento para Tsuna por dejarla así. Pero después de tanto pensar y dudar la respuesta estaba delante de sus ojos.

-En el festival serás mío Tsuna-chi – apunto con sus manos por el camino que escapo el castaño

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Que les pareció el capítulo? A mi gusto, a que fue muy lindo la forma de confesarse de Tsuna, pobre tuvo mucho miedo, parece tener una historia su familia, pero se aclarara más adelante, ustedes saben es complicado decir todo de golpe y nada interesante.**

 **Y no descartemos que se enteraron de Hayato y Iku!**

 **Que pasara más adelante?**

 **Les deje con las ganas de más?**

 **Pues si no me dejan tarea esta semana tratare de escribir la continuación para el miércoles.**

 **Tonces nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Bye Bye**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9:**

El día había llegado, muchos de los estudiantes durante todas las últimas preparaciones para el festival estuvieron de aquí para allá a punto de tirar la toalla pero el resultado de todo su esfuerzo estaba por dejar verse.

-Te vez muy hermosa Chie-san – la alagaba su mejor amiga

-Tu tampoco te vez mal… - le dijo Chie a Mego causando que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rosa

-Chicas vean a Yamamoto! – exclamo una de sus compañeras

Al salón iba entrando un Yamamoto vestido de Romeo, y sí que le estaba haciendo honor con el cuerpazo que se traía. Estaba demasiado guapo, varias chicas estuvieran a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco porque sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

Detrás de Yamamoto iba entrando un lindo Tsuna y un colérico Gokudera con un traje casi igual al de Romeo. Varias chicas empezaron a chillar de emoción, era realmente bullicioso.

Y entre ellas Chie empezaba a cohibirse al ver que varias chicas empezaban a fijarse en el castaño que prácticamente solo debía ser de ella. Los celos empezaron a inundarla así que aparto la mirada antes de sacar unas dinamitas de la mochila de Gokudera para hacer volar a todas las chicas que intentaban quitarle a… sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al darse cuenta de lo que ahora sentía.

Nunca antes se había sentido celosa por alguien y o le gustaba para nada el sentimiento que ahora apretaba su corazón.

-Se ven muy bien chicas – dijo Yamamoto acercándose

-Aún se ven como mujeres estúpidas – dijo Gokudera ganándose un codazo por parte de Tsuna

-Gokudera-kun quiere decir que se ven realmente bien – le corrigió el castaño

-Gra-graci…as… - Mego se ruborizo hasta las orejas

Pero Chie parecía no haber escuchado nada.

-Que no escuchas que el Juudaime te está alagando mujer estúpida! – le grito Gokudera enojado

Chie seguía sin verlos a la cara.

-Oye! –

-Gokudera-kun calma – Tsuna trato de calmarlo

-Chie-san…? – Mego se acercó para ver lo que le pasaba

Pero antes que pudiera ver su rostro Chie se dio la media vuelta con dirección contraria de donde estaban los chicos y se fue sin siquiera decir una palabra.

Gokudera estuvo gritándole miles de cosas por ignorarlos siendo sujetado por Tsuna y Yamamoto antes que se lanzara en sima de ella.

Y no era la intención de Chie ignorarlos pero su orgullo estaba de por medio. Algo que nunca iba a perder por nada en el mundo ni por la persona de la que estaba enamorada a pesar que lo amara con todo su ser.

Desde que Tsuna se le declaro Chie al día siguiente intento encontrarlo antes de clases muy emocionada para decirle que también se sentía de la misma manera pero el muy "dame" no vino a clases y estuvo durante una semana entera ausente, llevándose con él a Yamamoto y Gokudera, las practicas del club de música y el de la obra se detuvieron que cancelar porque los muy relajados dijeron que les surgieron unos inconvenientes familiares. Chie los comprendía, asuntos familiares eran importantes pero esto no se quedó ahí. Cuando volvieron e intento acercarse a Tsuna el solo la evitaba, siempre encontraba alguna excusa para no conversar o quedarse a solas con ella.

Y solo los últimos días empezó a hablarle como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Chie se molestó tanto que esta vez le pago con la misma moneda.

Durante los ensayos de la obra o del club de música solo se concentró en hacer su parte, solo se concentraba en la música que tanto amaba también, el estar tanto tiempo pensando en Tsuna hizo que por un momento se olvidara que su verdadera pasión era la música, su sueño estaba primero que cualquier romance.

Quiso meterse muchas ideas a la cabeza para dejar de pensar en el castaño que solo la hacía sentir triste y tonta.

En su camino sin querer choco con alguien cayendo al suelo de sentón.

-Au… - se quejó sobándose la parte baja de la espalda

-Lo siento mucho señorita – una voz masculina le hizo abrir los ojos – estas bien? –

Frente a sus ojos estaba un bellísimo hombre de cabellos rubios y ojos azules claros como el cielo… era como ver a un príncipe muy seductor por la voz que se traía.

-Déjame ayudarte – la tomo de la mano ayudándole a levantarse del suelo – realmente lo siento no me fije por donde iba –

-N-no… yo tampoco me fijaba por donde caminaba, lo siento – se disculpó también

Ahora que se daba cuenta, mirando a su alrededor estaba en el patio, cuando había llegado al patio? Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que prácticamente había caminado sin darse cuenta…

-Pasa algo malo? – pregunto el rubio

-No… es que realmente ni me di cuenta –

-Eh? – ladeo la cabeza a un lado sin entender

-Es que estaba en mi clase y salí…. Pero solo quise ir al pasillo y apenas me doy cuenta que mis pies me trajeron hasta aquí – explicaba rascándose la cabeza

-Así que tus pies se movieron por si solo –

Chie pensó que este chico iba a burlarse o reírse de lo que acababa de decirle pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando el chico rubio le dijo.

-Me suele pasar lo mismo muy seguido… - rio

La sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios fue muy hermosa, tan hermosa que por un momento pensó ver ante ella a Tsuna sonriéndole.

-Por cierto… puedo pedirte un favor? –

-Claro – no titubeo

-Acaban de abrir las puertas y me separe de mis amigos… y pues… he venido a la a esta escuela pero… me… -

La forma en como hablaba, aunque su voz era diferente, la forma en cómo se expresaba era igual a la de su amado castaño.

-Tsuna-chi…? – pronuncio despacio

-Eh? Tsuna? Conoces a Tsuna? – dijo algo emocionado

-Si…es mi compañero de clase… lo siento es que se parece mucho a él y… -

-Nos parecemos, verdad? – volvió a sonreír

-Mucho –

-Pues es normal es mi hermano menor –

-Hermano menor? Tsuna-chi? – el asintió – es cierto… el menciono una vez que tenía un hermano mayor – recordó cuando fueron a comprar los audífonos

-Te hablo de mí? Que emoción – realmente lo estaba por la sonrisa que se traía

-Bueno solo lo menciono, no quiso hablar sobre usted –

-Aaa… - su sonrisa decayó

Esta persona que decía ser el hermano de Tsuna era muy expresiva, Tsuna no solía ser mucho de esa manera. Aunque su parecido era magnifico, de no ser por el color de cabello y ojos podrían ser prácticamente gemelos.

-Quieres que te lleve con Tsuna-chi? – le pregunto

-Si no es mucha molestia –

-Sígame –

-Antes déjame presentarme soy Sawada Giotto – le estiro la mano

-Yo soy Yuzuriha Chiemi mucho gusto – le iba a estrechar la mano pero Giotto se inclinó un poco para besar su mano

Era una hermosa escena para los ojos ajenos a la escena, como la de un príncipe y una princesa.

Chie se sorprendió y sus mejillas se ruborizaron solo un poco, era extraño pero esto le recordaba a la obra así que no dijo nada y ambos comenzaron a caminar, por alguna razón el hermano de Tsuna se perdía muchas veces y Chie tuvo que encontrarlo, de las muchas supuestas perdidas eran porque él se entretenía con algo y se quedaba ahí. Prácticamente era como si estuvieran paseándose por todos los puestos que habían hecho los diferentes salones. Aunque era molesto buscarlo también le era divertido.

-Oh están haciendo un karaoke – exclamo despacio el rubio

Chie se quedó viendo como varios estudiantes y gente de fuera intentaba obtener el máximo puntaje para ganarse el premio que era un oso gigante.

-Es muy lindo el oso – dijo Giotto con una vocecita de querer el oso

Para ser un adulto se comportaba como un niño pequeño.

-Probamos? – propuso

-No soy muy bueno cantando –

-Pues yo probare, observa y sobre todo escucha muy bien – sonrió caminando hacia uno de los encargados – un solo –

-Pero tú… - el alumno encargado la reconoció

-No me das el micrófono? –

-Pero… -

-Solo con una condición – intervino otra alumna

-Que condición? –

-Qué crees la canción, te daré la melodía y el tema –

-Interesante… - a Chie le encantaban los retos – dime el tema –

-Okey… un amor del pasado –

-Amor del pasado… - se lo pensó, ella era una idiota con temas de amor pero ya había aceptado el reto – dame la melodía –

-Tienes 5 minutos –

-Eso no es muy pronto? – Giotto se acercó, estuvo escuchando todo y no le parecía correcto ninguno de los términos – todo está a tu contra señorita Yuzuriha –

-Tranquilo y mantente en silencio – empezó a escuchar la melodía tras los audífonos que le dieron

Varias personas se acercaron al ver que algo interesante pasaba.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con los términos que le dio señorita – le dijo a la alumna que dijo los términos – es injusto –

-Injusto? – lo miro quedando embelesada por tremenda belleza – es injusto para nosotros – movió la cabeza a los lados para no quedar hechizada – no conoces a Chiemi-san, verdad? –

-Pues acabo de conocerla… -

-Con razón, quédate en silencio y observa cómo te dijo – miro su reloj, habían pasado los cinco minutos – el tiempo se terminó – le dijo a Chie

Chie dejo los audífonos y tomo el micrófono.

La melodía empezaba a sonar, era solo un cover de piano…

 _Tuve un sueño conmovedor_

 _de aquella edad en donde tú y yo_

 _vivimos una vida ideal_

 _en esa ciudad reíamos y aplaudíamos_

 _como un arco iris cambiamos de colores y de forma_

 _ya no puedo soportar la soledad_

 _busco sin cesar tus cálidos abrazos_

 _Y cuando te perdí mi gran amor_

 _dejé atrás esos juegos del ayer_

 _tan solo busco destrozar la jaula_

 _que por tanto tiempo mi alma encerró_

 _Él se quemó con su calor_

 _Mientras en una ciudad lejana, mi ser murió_

 **Tokyo Ghoul √A Opening ~ Español Latino ~ Munou ( incompetence )**

watch?v=CHS344DPUfk

La canción fue corta pero dejo a todos con la boca abierta, los alumnos del colegio ya conocían la grandiosa voz de Chie pero nunca pensaron que en solo 5 minutos pudiera crear una canción. Y los visitantes solo se quedaron embelesados.

Entre ellos Giotto estaba con los ojos bien abiertos, ahora comprendía porque era injusto para los alumnos encargados que para Chie.

-Mi premio – pidió su recompensa Chie

-Rayos… esto es injusto! Lo sabía! – se quejaba la alumna

-Pues lo siento, quiero mi premio –

-De acuerdo… - le dio el gran oso

El gigantesco oso era casi el tamaño de Chie, muy suave y lindo. Aunque le costaba algo cargarlo.

-Déjame ayudarte – Giotto tomo al oso

-De todos modos era para ti – le dijo empezando a caminar otra vez

-Para mí? – fue detrás de ella

Chie estaba algo avergonzada por regalarle un peluche a un hombre que acababa de conocer pero era el hermano de Tsuna. No podía ser muy gruñona porque después de todo solo con estar con el rubio le daba la misma sensación de paz que cuando estaba con Tsuna.

Subiendo al segundo piso, llegaron al fin a su salón donde debían estar los chicos y Tsuna.

-Aquí es – le dijo Chie a Giotto

Abrieron la puerta, Chie estuvo a punto de llamar a Tsuna pero su voz no pudo salir por lo que acababa de ver… un fuerte dolor en su pecho apuñalo su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Realmente siento la demora no pensé tardar pero es que estoy en semana de exámenes y ustedes saben lo que es… hoy no tuve ni un examen así que me la pase retocando este capítulo.**

 **Giotto apareció! Que emoción n.n**

 **Y que abra visto Chie?**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

 **Bye bye**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10:**

Dolor, esa fue la primera vez que sintió dolor creándose dentro de su pecho que no fuera ocasionado por un golpe físico y aunque muchos dijeran que los golpes físicos eran mucho más fuerte que el dolor que ahora sentía estaba muy equivocado.

-Haru – pronuncio Giotto

Dentro del salón estaba el grupo que Chie dejo atrás junto con una persona más que se colgaba del castaño mientras pasaba sus labios sobre los de este quien no hacía nada por alejarla.

Todo el salón se quedó con la boca abierta a excepción de Yamamoto y Gokudera, aunque este último fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Aléjate del Juudaime mujer estúpida! – grito alejándola del castaño

-No soy una mujer estúpida! – se quejó la chica

-Entonces no te lances encima del Juudaime! Ve primero donde están! –

-Que tiene que bese a mi prometido?! – hizo un puchero

Prometido? Chie perfectamente escucho ello, Tsuna estaba comprometido?

-Chicos tranquílense – dijo Yamamoto metiéndose en medio de los dos con su sonrisa de siempre

-Solo digo la verdad – se cruzó de brazo

El dolor fue intensificándose, parecía estar matándola desde adentro y los sus ojos aguamarina de Chie empezaron a cristalizarse, iba a llorar, sin que pudiera evitarlo sus ojos iban a llorar.

-Prometido? – pregunto Mego con los ojos bien abiertos – Sawada-san estas comprometido? – ahora si se refería a él directamente

-N-no es lo que… - Tsuna no sabía que decir

La verdad era que si estaba comprometido con Haru pero ambos tenían un acuerdo aparte.

-Hahi es tu amiga Tsuna-san? – Haru se puso detrás del castaño asomándose por un costado – déjame presentarme soy Miura Haru – sonrió extendiendo la mano

Mego seguía ahí, sin decir o hacer algo, sus ojos se limitaron a mirar la delicada mano extendida de Haru y luego pasar sus ojos al castaño.

-No – negó Mego sorprendiendo a sus amigos – Sawada-san si estaba… - sus voz era bajita pero perfectamente escuchada por el nombrado - …no debió… Chie-san… -

Tsuna al fin comprendió a lo que se refería Mego.

-Espera no es… - intento explicarse

Pero el ruido de la puerta se escuchó, al voltear pudieron ver un hombre rubio de ojos azules mirando hacia un lado del pasillo.

-Giotto-ni-san – pronuncio Tsuna

-Giotto-san! – Haru se acercó al nombrado apegándose al brazo de este – donde te has metido? –

-Haru… lo siento es que me entretuve con unas cosas y termine perdido – se rasco la mejilla con el dedo algo apenado por admitirlo – te me adelantaste –

-Quería ver cuanto antes a Tsuna-san –

-Y los demás? –

-No sé – ahora que se daba cuenta no estaban los demás

-Giotto-ni-san que haces aquí? – Tsuna se acercó a su hermano mayor

-Vine a ver el festival –

-Giotto-sama ha venido el idiota de mi hermano? – pregunto Gokudera

-Si – asintió – también vino Asari – miro a Yamamoto

-Ya volvió? – Yamamoto estaba sorprendido pero con una sonrisa que mostraba su alegría

-Apenas hace unas horas, primero fuimos a recogerlo y de ahí venimos aquí – explico Giotto

-Tengo ganas de verlo –

-Y el a ti –

-Pues yo no tengo ganas de ver a ese idiota de hermano que tengo – Gokudera se cruzó de brazos molesto

Bueno la relación de Gokudera y su hermano era pésima pero aunque no lo admitieran se querían mucho al igual que su hermana mayor.

-Y como llegaste aquí Giotto-ni-san? – pregunto Tsuna, conocía a su hermano y como dijo que se perdió era ilógico que pudiera llegar a su salón

-Pues Julieta me guio – respondió con una sonrisa

-Julieta? – dijeron los cuatro adolescentes

Antes que pudieran comprenderlo, Mego que no estaba muy lejos hizo a un lado bruscamente a Tsuna que estaba en la puerta junto a sus amigos. Solo escuchar que Giotto menciono "Julieta" lo comprendió, Chie estuvo observando, escucho todo y ahora debía estar…

No sabía dónde podría estar pero debía buscarla, como sea debía buscarla, no iba a dejarla sola.

Estuvo como media hora corriendo de aquí para allá sin éxito, ya le empezaba a preocupar y la obra estaba a punto de comenzar en media hora más.

-Chie-san… - estaba agitada y con pocas fuerzas para seguir corriendo pero no podía darse por vencida

-Secretaria – Hibari apareció detrás de Mego

-Presidente… - volteo a verlo

-Es en contra de las normas que corras por los pasillos –

-L-lo siento… pero… -

-Paso algo? –

-Yo… - los ojos de Mego se humedecieron – yo… -

Hibari no espero ver una expresión como esa en el rostro de Mego.

-Chie… san… -

-Yuzuriha? –

-No encuentro a Chie-san… - empezó a llorar

Después de buscarla por todos los lugares que pensó pudiera estar, Mego entro en pánico y no pudo retener más las ganas de llorar, estaba llorando delante de Hibari, del presidente quien debía estar pensando que era una herbívora débil que no podía hacer nada.

Pero no espero lo que se venía, cuando menos se lo espero estaba apegada al pecho del presidente, estaba siendo abrazada.

-Deja de llorar –

-Yo… - sus lágrimas pararon por la sorpresa

-Si buscas a Yuzuriha esa herbívora está en la azotea –

Azotea, no busco en la azotea, sin pensarlo se apartó de Hibari retomando su carrera hacia la azotea, estaba agitada y cansada pero nada de eso le impidió llegar donde su querida amiga, su única, su incondicional mejor amiga.

-Chie-san! – grito abriendo de golpe la puerta

Un fuerte viento fue lo primero que la recibió seguido por…

-Mego-chi – Chie estaba ahí

Frente a ella estaba al fin Chie, la había encontrado al fin.

-Chie-san! – fue corriendo a ella llorando otra vez

Al alcanzarla la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, como si estuviera evitando que se esfumara o se fuera.

-Mego-chi que pasa? Porque lloras? Quien te hizo llorar?! –

-Chie-san… - seguía llorando pronunciando una y otra vez el nombre de su querida amiga

Fueron como 10 minutos hasta que al fin paro de llorar y Chie levanto el rostro de Mego con sus manos para que la mirara directamente. Mego era muy tímida y temerosa pero nunca se ponía a llorar a no ser que fuera muy grave la situación… y en sus ojos pudo observar la tristeza, alguien puso triste a su querida Mego.

-Mego-chi… - limpio sus lágrimas con sus dedos – que pasa? –

-Te estu-estuve buscando… -

-Buscándome? –

-Si – asintió – Chie-san tu… tu escuchaste… escuchaste y viste a la prometida de Sawada-san… -

-Te diste cuenta? – volvió a asentir con la cabeza – y los demás? –

-No lo sé… pero cuando ese hombre de cabellera rubia dijo que "Julieta" lo guio a la clase… supe que eras tú… -

-Así que Giotto-chi me llamo "Julieta" – sonrió

-Chie-san? – no comprendía porque sonreía

Cualquiera estaría llorando en esta situación, pero Chie estaba sonriendo.

-Escuche… y vi como esa chica beso a Tsuna-chi – admitió acariciando la mejilla de Mego – no negare que me tomo por sorpresa y que me dolió… por primera vez sentí que el dolor dentro de mi pecho parecía querer destrozarme –

-Chie-san… -

Los ojos de Chie mostraban tristeza, sonreía pero la tristeza en sus ojos delataban su dolor.

-Y solo hui, no quería que me vieran… ya que mis ojos se pusieron extraños –

-Extraños? –

-Se llaman lágrimas, no? Quise llorar por primera vez –

Lo supuso, unas grandes ganas de ir a golpear y decirle unas cinco verdades a Tsuna creció dentro de Mego, ese chico propicio lágrimas en Chie, en Chie quien no lloraba nunca, ni porque sus padres la golpearan.

-Se lo que piensas Mego-chi – acaricio su cabeza – yo también pensé de esa manera, quería lanzarme encima de Tsuna-chi y decirle que era un idiota e insultarlo hasta que me quedara sin voz pero… no vale la pena… -

-Eh? –

-Es cierto que yo amo a Tsuna-chi, este sentimiento que por primera vez siento no es fácil, no es como pensé que fuera pero sigo amando a Tsuna-chi… aunque duela sigo amándolo… -

-Pero… -

-Mego-chi quien soy yo? –

-Que? – no comprendía

-Tu eres la que me conoce más que cualquier persona que exista en la tierra, me conoces todo sobre mi, cualquier cosa que esconda tú la descubres, verdad? –

-Si… -

-Y como me conoces sabes que yo nunca me doy por vencida, verdad? –

-Si… -

-Aunque Tsuna-chi haya cambiado de idea y tenga una prometida… - decirlo dolía – yo no soy de las chicas que se quedan llorando, que se queden calladas… - levanto la mirada al cielo – hay una respuesta que tengo que darle, y se la voy a dar –

-Piensas decirle tus verdaderos sentimientos? –

-Si – levanto la mano al cielo – Tsuna es como el cielo sabes… aunque parece estar tan cerca que parece que puedas tocarlo la verdad es que está muy lejos y es imposible tocarlo… de eso me di cuenta –

-Entonces… -

-De nuevo te repito, yo no me doy por vencida – sus ojos demostraban determinación – yo voy a alcanzar el cielo! Yo seré una estrella! Esa es mi verdadera meta! –

Su verdadera meta, si, esa era la meta de Chie, su sueño…

-Mi primer amor… aunque tenga éxito o fracase no me arrepiento de sentirme de esta manera, ni que sea Tsuna-chi quien me ame o no me ame… esta solo es una etapa en mi vida, una etapa que pasara de largo porque mi sueño es primero –

-Si – Mego sonrió

Le gustaba mucho escuchar a su querida amiga hablar de esa manera, esa era la Chie que ella conocía y por supuesto que la iba a apoyar, iba a estar a su lado como siempre había sido.

-Chie-san – le tomo de la mano – yo estoy contigo –

-Muchas gracias Mego-chi – apretó su mano – por favor dame un poco de tu valor –

-Tómalo todo porque no es mucho –

-Jejeje –

Ambas rieron, su primer amor sea éxito o fracaso era solo una etapa como dijo Chie, una etapa que cruzara y las ayudara a madurar hasta llegar a su verdadero amor.

-YUZURIHA CHIEMI Y OUMA MEGO VENGAN AHORA MISMO AL AUDITORIO O PROBARAN MI IRA ENTERA! – la voz por el altavoz de la directora de la obra se escuchó por todo el colegio

-Nos llaman –

-Pa-pare…ce enojada… -

-No parece está enojada –

-Ahora? – Mego temblaba de miedo

-Hay que ir! – la jalo aun con las manos sujetadas

De nuevo estaban corriendo, corrían con una gran sonrisa en los labios, las cosas no siempre son como uno imagina que sean pero para eso era la vida adolescente… esta era solo una etapa.


	12. Capitulo 11

**CAPITULO 11:**

-Sentimos la tardanza! – gritaba Chie recuperando la respiración por la carrera que se había echado para llegar

Ganándose la atención de todos sus compañeros de clase.

-Donde demonios estaban?! – grito la directora de la obra muy molesta – y donde esta Ouma-san? –

-Mego-chi? Ella estaba… - miro hacia atrás, Mego no estaba – venía detrás de mi… -

-Como que venía detrás?! –

-Cuando me soltó la mano? – ignoro los gritos de la directora

-Chie…san… - escucharon la delicada voz de Mego

Ella venía detrás tal como dijo Chie pero no venía sola y en una condición muy sorprendente.

-Mego-chi! – Chie se acercó a su amiga

-Chie…san… todo la… vueltas… -

-Lo siento me olvide que tu no acostumbras a corres tan rápido… pero que haces siendo cargada por el Presi-chi? –

-Presi-chi? – eso no les gusto a Hibari

-Es cierto! Gracias por ayudar a Mego-chi a encontrarme – le sonrió

Otra vez todos los espectadores se sorprendieron, lo que todos sabían era que tanto Chie como Hibari se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero ahora la radiante sonrisa y la forma en cómo se refería a él, se avecinaba una guerra pero no por las razones de siempre.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte – saco sus tonfas

-Primero suelta a Mego-chi – le estiro las manos para recibir a su amiga

-No te la doy – apego más a Mego a su cuerpo

-Oye! Suelta a Mego-chi! – la jalo de la ropa

-Suéltala tú, ella es mía – no la soltaba

-Que sea la secretaria no quiere decir que sea tuya! – seguía jalándola

-Me pertenece –

-No! –

-Si! –

-No! –

-Si! –

La pobre Chie que estaba en medio estaba a punto de ser partida a la mitad.

-Ya déjenlo! – intervino la directora – van a romper las vestimentas! –

Que saliera más preocupada por las vestimentas que por la propia Mego causo risa entre todos sus compañeros y acompañado de la riña entre Chie y Hibari que parecían pelearse por un juguete… el ambiente cambio mucho, a uno más agradable.

Y un poco alejados Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto observaban la escena con sentimientos revueltos sobre todo el castaño que se sentía cohibido y apretando los puños sin dejar de fijar sus ojos en "Julieta".

-Chicos ya tienen que comenzar – Dino-sensei vino a avisarles

-Unos cinco minutos Sensei! – pidió la directora

-Solo cinco –

-Si! –

Todos se apresuraron para tomar sus puestos, las de maquillaje jalaron a Chie y Mego para arreglarlas un poco porque con la carrera que se echaron había desecho su vestimenta y maquillaje.

-Un minuto! – grito Dino

-Ya vamos! –

-Estas lista! – dijo la maquilladora a Chie – corre! –

-Este día no dejo de correr – suspiro

El telón iba a ser abierto, los últimos retoques del escenario estaban siendo acomodados y en una esquina Chie estaba con los ojos cerrados calmando todo sentimiento.

-Chie-chan… suerte – esa voz…

Reconocería donde sea la voz de Tsuna, la tomó por sorpresa pero a la vez le hizo muy feliz.

-Si –

La obra comenzó, las escenas de Chie como Julieta, y Yamamoto como Romeo, todo iba muy bien. Como pensaron Mego casi mete la pata pero con ayuda de Chie que sobre actuó salieron bien librados. Aunque no fue la única que metió la pata, en la parte en que Tsuna siendo el amigo de Romeo se acercó a Chie, ella estuvo a punto de olvidarse sus diálogos.

La directora de la obra estuvo al borde de sufrir un paro cardiaco y gritando con voz muda que los iba a matar.

Ahora… la escena final había llegado, la escena donde tanto Chie como Yamamoto tuvieron mucho problema.

-No está nada mal – dijo Giotto desde los espectadores

-Takeshi lo hace muy bien a pesar de que es su primera vez – comento con una sonrisa un peli negro con vestimenta tradicional

-Pues ese canijo de Hayato lo hizo muy mal – chasqueo los dientes un peli rojo

-Su forma de expresar su admiración por sus hermanos son diferentes pero tiene el mismo sentimiento – sonrió Giotto

-Haru piensa que le hubiera quedado de maravilla a Tsuna-san el papel de Romeo – intervino Haru que estaba viendo su cámara con todas las fotos que le tomo al castaño

-Nadie te pidió tu opinión – gruño el peli rojo

-Ma, ma cálmate G –

-Cierra la boca estúpido de la flauta! –

-Asari, G no griten por favor – Giotto los detuvo

Los dos nombrados solo miraron a otro lado para no seguir con la pelea.

-Ya abren el telón! – dijo Haru lista con la cámara por si Tsuna salía en escena

En el escenario vieron solamente a los protagonistas.

- _ **Romeo…**_ \- Julieta estaba con un hermoso vestido blanco y sus largos cabellos agua marina se dejaban ver sujetados en dos coletas altas – _**dijiste que me casara con alguien mas… eso quieres?**_ –

- _ **Desde un principio lo nuestro nunca pudo ser… y sé que ese hombre podría hacerte más feliz…**_ \- Romeo traía un traje azul de príncipe, mirando hacia el lado contrario a Julieta – _**es lo mejor…**_ -

- _ **Realmente piensas eso**_ – Julieta bajo la cabeza apretando los puños

- _ **Lo pienso…**_ -

- _ **Entonces dímelo esta vez a los ojos… necesito ver que de tus labios salen estas palabras**_ _–_

Unos segundos se silenció.

-No recordaba que el final fuera de esta manera – dijo Asari en susurros

-Parece que le cambiaron la escena del veneno – también susurro Giotto

-Interesante – sonrió de lado G

Romeo se dio la vuelta para encarar a Julieta, esta estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- _ **Yo… deseo tu felicidad… así sea con otro h…**_ \- no completo la frase

Una sorpresiva y rápida cachetada fue directamente al rostro de Romeo. Todos los espectadores se quedaron sin palabras.

- _ **Felicidad?**_ – Julieta había levanto la cabeza mirando directamente a Romeo **–** _ **eres tan desconsiderado Romeo…**_ _-_ fue ahora ella quien le dio la espalda – _**después de todo… estas dudando… de mis sentimientos hacia ti?**_ _–_

Todos se quedaron helados, absolutamente todo lo que veían la obra, esta escena sintieron como una daga era incrustada en sus corazones.

El rostro de Julieta mostro el dolor verdadero del amor que se escapaba de sus manos, aquellas lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos lo decían a kilómetros.

Romeo que no observaba su rostro pudo moverse, sus pasos fueron acercándolo a su amada Julieta hasta que sus manos se posicionaron en los hombros delicados de Julieta y al fin pudo observar aquellos ojos llenos de dolor.

Yamamoto quería meterse a la cabeza que era una actuación, solo una simple actuación… pero… algo era diferente, de las muchas veces que lo ensayaron, esta vez se sentía más fuerte aquella tormenta de emociones.

 _-Rayos no puedo hacerlo – dijo Yamamoto_

 _-Takeshi-chi no sabía que tuvieras ese vocabulario – Chie estaba un poco sorprendida_

 _-Lo siento… -_

 _-No pasa nada, después de todo yo tampoco puedo hacerlo – se sentó en el suelo – no puedo llegar a comprender ese sentimiento porque nunca me he sentido así –_

 _-Yo igual… - Yamamoto se sentó junto a ella_

 _Estuvieron pensando en cómo hacer la escena pero aunque lo ensayaban y lo ensayaba sucesivamente, no podían actuarlo bien._

 _-Que hace chicos? –_

 _-Asuna/Asuna-chi! – exclamaron los dos actores_

 _-Que hacen en el suelo? – miro el libreto que ambos tenían en manos – practican? –_

 _-Si… pero no nos sale – respondió Chie_

 _-No les sale? Que parte? –_

 _-La parte del final – dijo Yamamoto_

 _-La escena del veneno? –_

 _-Cuanto me gustaría que fuera esa escena pero la directora lo ha cambiado – Chie estaba haciendo pucheros_

 _-Cambiado? Me dejas ver Yamamoto? – pregunto Asuna_

 _-Claro – le entrego su libreto_

 _Luego de unos minutos Asuna lo había entendido._

 _-Entiendo… -_

 _-Lo entiendes? – preguntaron los dos_

 _-Si… - sonrio – y ya me hago la idea del porque no les sale la escena… -_

 _-Y sabes que podemos hacer? –_

 _-Pues solo tengo una – levanto el dedo – solo… imaginen a la persona que les gusta –_

Ese fue el consejo que les dio Asuna, por ella fue que les estaba saliendo la escena sin problemas.

- _ **Julieta**_ – Romeo la atrajo a su cuerpo estrechándola con mucho cariño entre sus brazos

Aquel sentimiento de amor era transmitido, era como ver a dos auténticos enamorados.

Ambos se observaron por unos segundos.

Ante los ojos de Chie veía a un tierno castaño dueño de su corazón, el primer chico del cual ella se había enamorado y que no iba a olvidar sea rechazada o no.

Ante los ojos de Yamamoto veía a esa linda chica de largos cabellos caramelos y sonrisa radiante que siempre veía cada vez que terminaba sus prácticas de béisbol.

Desde el fondo de sus corazones… sus ojos lo decían, una simple pero verdadera palabra.

" _ **Te amo"**_

Sus labios se encontraron, en un delicado beso que no fue actuado como debía ser.

-Kyaaaa! – chillaron varias chicas al ver el beso

El público como los que estaban tras el escenario empezó a murmurar sorprendidos.

-Takeshi… - los ojos de Asari estaban bien abiertos

-Ese chico sí que tiene valor – dijo G con una sonrisa traviesa, había encontrado una buena carta para después molestarlo

-HAHI! Se-se esta-tan besando de verdad?! – Haru tenía todo el rostro rojo

-Pero… - Giotto también estaba sorprendido – se ve tan hermoso como en una película… te hace fantasear… - comento

Los labios de los eternos enamorados se separaron y Julieta tomo entre sus manos las manos de su amado Romeo.

- _ **Romeo… estoy preparada para arriesgar mi vida por nuestro amor**_ – beso las manos de su amado – _**eres al único… que yo… amo**_ – dijo con una verdadera sonrisa

- _ **Y yo… y yo a ti…**_ \- también sonrió Romeo

La sonrisa que demostraron mirándose a los ojos fue el auténtico final feliz que cualquier historia de amor deseaba tener.

Tomados de las manos el telón se cerró.

Y a los segundos los aplausos y gritos del público complacido por la obra se escucharon retumbar por todo el auditorio.

Pero tanto como Yamamoto y Chie seguían atrapados en su propio mundo.

-CHICOS FUE ESTUPENDO! – la directora de la obra fue la primera en hablar acercándose a los dos protagonistas – chicos? –

-Chie-san… - dijo Mego detrás de su amiga

-Yamamoto – dijo Tsuna junto a Mego

La voz de ambos rompió la burbuja de ambos protagonistas.

Fue solo cuestión de tres segundos para que se separan y sus rostros se pusieran como tomates bien maduros. Chie estaba ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y Yamamoto reía como siempre con el rostro rojo.

-Chicos… no me digan que no se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían… - pregunto la directora

-Pues… -

-No… - completo Chie lo que decía Yamamoto

-Oh… en serio no quisieran entrar al club de teatro? – pregunto la directora dejando de lado lo que acababa de pasar

Todos rieron por la actitud de la directora también olvidando un poco lo apenas acontecido por sus dos compañeros.

Entre felicitaciones y silbidos, todos empezaron a moverse para que la siguiente clase presentara su obra.

-Chie-san estas bien? – le pregunto Mego que caminaba junto a ella

-Muy bien – Chie tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios

Mego no entendía lo que le pasaba a su amiga pero la sonrisa que traía le decía que todo estaba bien.

Mientras que Chie pensaba que lo que acababa de pasar fue sorprendente, nunca pensó que terminaría besando de verdad a Yamamoto pero también pensaba que no fue ella quien lo hizo, no fue ella sino Julieta, y sabía que Yamamoto pensaba de la misma manera.

Ahora lo importante era declararse como Chie, aunque ante los ojos de Chie vio a Tsuna cuando dijo aquellas palabras de amor, esta vez tenía que decirlo como Yuzuriha Chiemi. No importaba si era rechazada o correspondida. Nada importaba más que le pudiera trasmitir estos sentimientos que más que nunca estaba segura que eran verdaderos.

-Solo un poco más… - susurro

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **SE QUE ME QUIEREN MATAR! REALMENTE LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA TnT**

 **PERO ES QUE ESTUVE OCUPADA CON ASUNTOS PERSONALES Y ESCRIBIENDO PARA MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS u.u NO SE SI SEPAN PERO "UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS" ESTA POR LLEGAR A SU FIN Y ESTOY CORRIGIENDO MUCHO DICHO FINAL PARA QUE TERMINE CON ESA HISTORIA.**

 **ASI QUE CUANDO QUEDE FIN ME CONCENTRARE EN ESTA HISTORIA. PERO AUN FALTAN COMO CINCO CAPITULOS CREO… POR ESO ME DISCULPO CON LA TARDANZA CON ESTE CAPITULO.**

 **DE TODOS MODOS HAY QUE ADMITIR QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO ESTUPENDO!**

 **A QUE NADIE ESPERO NI SE IMAGINO QUE YAMAMOTO Y CHIE SE BESARAN JIJIJIJI SOLO NO OLVIDEN QUE ELLOS YA ESTAN ENAMORADOS DE OTRAS PERSONAS ASI QUE NO SE PREOCUPEN.**

 **SIN MAS QUE DECIR DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUIERO SABER LO QUE OPINAN DE ESTA HISTORIA.**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA**

 **BYE BYE**


	13. Capitulo 12

**CAPITULO 12:**

Todos estaban de aquí para allá preparando los instrumentos musicales para la presentación del club de música, la siguiente obra que se presentó después de la obra de Romeo y Julieta estaba por terminar, de acuerdo al horario una pequeña presentación del consejo estudiantil estaba después, nada importante porque Hibari al ser el presidente no deseo involucrarse con la excusa de estar muy ocupado con otras cosas más importantes.

Y en uno de los camerinos Chie estaba repasando las letras de las canciones junto a Sumino que era la que había compuesto la música. De acuerdo a lo programado eran 3 canciones las que presentarían, la primera seria cantada por todos juntos, la segunda por solamente las chicas sin incluir a Sumino que se negó rotunamente y la última seria por Chie.

-Parece que todo está bien – dijo Sumino guardando las partituras

-Los instrumentos están bien? – pregunto Chie

-La presidenta se ocupó de ello –

-Bien… y ahora que me fijo donde estará Mego-chi? – apenas hace unos minutos esta con ella – no me digas que el intento de carnívoro se la rapto otra vez? –

-Hibari-sempai? –

-Si ese –

-No lo he visto pero Ouma se fue cuando Yuuki vino –

-Asuna-chi estaba aquí? – no se había dado cuenta

-Estabas tan concentrada en lo que hacíamos que se fueron en silencio para no interrumpir –

-Ya… - apreciaba su consideración – espero que todo salga muy bien –

-La última canción… -

-Si? –

-Todos sabemos la partitura de la música pero la letra de la canción… -

-La he cambiado –

-Cambiado? –

-La melodía es la misma aunque la letra es distinta –

-Estas segura de hacerlo? –

-No habrá problemas – levanto el meñique

-Y porque lo has cambiado? – no estaba muy interesada en ello pero tenía que saber si esto perjudicaría en algo la presentación

-Pues… -

-Chicas llegamos! – Iku ingreso con una gran sonrisa en los labios acompañada de Mego y Asuna

-Donde fueron? – pregunto Chie

-Fuimos a traer esto – Mego mostro un hermoso vestido negro con encajes a los bordes – me esforcé mucho en cocerlo –

-Es hermoso… -

Para Mego era suficiente escuchar ello, durante las últimas noches se había esforzado en cocer el vestido a pesar de que no era muy buena en ello. Y Chie a la vez podía entenderlo, los dedos de Mego últimamente siempre estaban con curitas y ahora lo comprendía por completo.

-Muchas gracias Mego-chi – la abrazo

-De nada… -

-Y no son los únicos! – dijo Asuna mostrando los demás trajes de un negro muy hermoso

-Nos vestiremos con eso? – Sumino no estaba muy segura

-Los chicos también lo van a hacer – dijo Iku – Takeshi-chan debe estar dándoselos –

-Bueno… si todos nos vestimos igual no puedo oponerme – suspiro Sumino tomando su traje

-Así se habla! – Iku ya estaba con su traje un bonito vestido blanco con negro

-Esto será la bomba! – grito Chie muy emocionada

Todos se vistieron y al estar las tres juntas fue como ver una autentica banda solamente faltaban los chicos que esperaban fuera.

-Wao estas guapo Hayato-chan – le susurro Iku al oído

-Waaa! – Hayato se alejó rápidamente tapándose la oreja – maldita mujer estu… - las palabras no salieron mas

Hayato estaba sorprendido de lo hermosa que estaba Iku con aquel vestido que formaba muy bien su cuerpo y el maquillaje que no era mucho resaltaba sus grandes ojos, ante sus ojos era la mujer más hermosa que en su vida había visto.

-Te comió la lengua el ratón? – Iku se había dado cuenta

-Estúpida! – Hayato se cubrió el rostro mirando a otro lado para que no notaran el rubor de sus mejillas, cosa que a Iku le dieron más ganas de ver

-Chicas están muy hermosas – dijo Takeshi acercándose a ellas

-Es el esfuerzo de Asuna-chi y Mego-chi y por supuesto la tuya también Takeshi-chi –

-No fue nada – sonrió Takeshi

-Y Tsuna-chan? – pregunto Iku al no ver al castaño

-Juudaime fue a ver un momento a su hermano y a la mujer estúpida – contesto Hayato

Escuchar eso cohibía a Chie, que Tsuna estuviera con esa chica… fue cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro y al voltear miro la mirada de Mego diciéndole que ella la estaba apoyando. No eran necesarias las palabras, Chie cerró los ojos recordando que ella ya estaba determinada a hacerlo, sea correspondida o no… no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad para demostrar lo que realmente sentía.

-Chicos ya están listos? – vino Dino-sensei

-Ya estamos listos – contesto Iku aferrándose al brazo de Hayato

Esta vez Hayato no se quejó como siempre y aunque a nadie le importo mucho este hecho a Dino si lo hizo aunque no lo demostró.

-Entonces vayan subiendo al escenario – se fue para dar aviso

-Suerte chicos – levanto el meñique Takeshi animándoles

-Ustedes pueden – dijo Asuna

-Nosotros los estaremos apoyando desde aquí – dijo Mego sobre todo dirigiéndose a Chie

El telón del escenario estaba cerrado aún, así que todos se estaban poniendo en sus posiciones con sus instrumentos.

-Siento la demora – Tsuna llego cogiendo su guitarra

-El señorito se dignó en aparecer – dijo jugando Iku

-Lo siento… -

-No te metas con el Juudaime! – Hayato lo defendió

-Solo jugaba –

-No me gustan tus juegos! –

-Chicos dejen de comportarse como niños – intervino Sumino sentada tras la batería – deberían aprender de Chiemi –

Ambos vieron a Chie quien estaba frente al micrófono con la cabeza agachada en completo silencio. La seriedad a todo su alrededor era sorprendente. Algo avergonzados también se pusieron en modo serio.

Mientras que Tsuna estaba maravillado por ver lo hermosa que estaba Chie, él siempre la había visto como la chica más hermosa del mundo pero aunque la veía de costado, su belleza no tenía comparación a nada. Su corazón no dejaba de latir y la imagen del beso de Chie y Yamamoto vino a su mente molestándolo pero movió la cabeza a los lados, no debía de pensar en eso ahora. Chie estaba poniendo todo de su esfuerzo al igual que todos y él no iba a estropearlo.

-Chicos subimos el telón! – aviso Dino

Era el momento, el momento el que todos esperaban y sobre todo el momento en que Chie deseo con todas sus fuerzas desde que encontró el mundo de la música. No solamente lo hacía para confesar sus sentimientos al chico que amaba sino también por su sueño. Este solo era el primer paso a su gran sueño.

Silencio fue lo primero que notaron en el ambiente aunque el rostro década persona del publico indicaba las grandes expectativas que tenían por esta presentación sobre todo cuando Chie estaba al frente.

Chie tomó el micrófono con sus dos manos antes de decir una palabra respiro hondo abriendo los ojos.

-Están listos para este mundo? – Pregunto pero antes que dijera algo el público – pues abran bien los oídos porque hoy verán el despertar de una leyenda –

La voz de Chie fue como un hipnosis y seductora que no hubo nadie de los presentes que pudo evitar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón.

La primera canción fue como demostrar que todos los ahí presentes tenían el talento innato para la música sobre todo Chie que tal como dijo su voz hizo leyenda.

La segunda que se cantaron solamente Chie y Iku, demostró que el compás y armonía de sus voces era como si hubiera sido el destino el que las uniera aunque no muchos se dieron cuenta que fue Chie quien bajaba su nivel para estar al nivel de Iku quien por supuesto también se dio cuenta y no quiso quedarse atrás.

-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA – gritaban con una emoción que siempre deseo Chie escuchar

-Se están divirtiendo?! – pregunto Chie con los ojos bien iluminados

-SIIIII! – respondió el publico

-Me encanta escuchar eso! – grito muy feliz

-OTRA, OTRA, OTRA – siguieron repitiendo, a la vez de algunos cumplidos, piropos y declaraciones de amor

-Esta será la última canción que presentaremos… y con esto… - era el momento de dejar ver su corazón – espero que esa persona pueda entenderme… -

Muchos no entendieron como algunos se hacían ideas erróneas. Y en el escenario Tsuna apretó su guitarra preocupado al no comprender a que se refería con esas palabras Chie. Y el temor llego a su corazón cuando vio como Chie miro hacia un costado del escenario donde estaba Yamamoto junto a Mego y Asuna.

-Entonces… - agacho la cabeza un momento respirando hondo – ESTA ES MI RESPUESTA! –

 _Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor_

 _Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes._

La canción empezó solamente son la voz de Chie con pequeños tintineos del piano de Gokudera… pero fue momentáneo… ninguno de los integrantes de grupo sabia la letra de la canción pero ahora que la escuchaban, esto era…

 _Las palabras que nos dijimos fueron algo hirientes esa vez_

 _Lágrimas dejé caer_

 _Mis latidos y emociones juntos en sincronía ya están_

 _Por eso es que, tal vez lo quiera intentar_

 _Cuando nos quedamos preguntándonos porqué_

 _Me atrapa el miedo y no sé qué hacer, mírame…_

 _Lo volveré a intenta_

 _Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor_

 _Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes._

 _Todos los minutos que sin ti yo estoy_

 _Me parecen una eternidad_

 _No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar_

 _Nuestra dulce historia de amor_

No solamente estaba cantando, un sentimiento especial trasmitía Chie que hacia latir el corazón de muchos aunque sobre todo el de cierto castaño.

 _Combinamos perfectamente, pero siempre hay algo que está mal_

 _Sentimientos de dolor_

 _Mis latidos y emociones juntos en sincronía ya están_

 _Como una fiebre en el sol es tu voz_

 _Habían ciertas cosas que de mí no entendí_

 _Hasta que un día yo decidí comprender_

 _No puedes siempre escapar_

 _Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor_

 _Enamorada de todo tu ser, estoy... es muy tarde_

 _Puede que hayan otras más bonitas que yo_

 _Pero no me importa en realidad_

 _Aunque a veces quiera huir lejos de ti_

 _A tu lado siempre estaré_

El momento definitivo llego para Chie y de reojo miro hacia Tsuna. Rezando que estas palabras le llegaran.

 _ **(Solo quería conocerte un poco mejor**_

 _ **Y de ahí me di cuenta que me gustabas**_

 _ **Definitivamente quiero que me mires**_

 _ **Sé que he esperado mucho**_

 _ **Pero no me voy a rendir**_

 _ **Porque… creo que te quiero)**_

 _Una flor, se abrió, le mostró a un botón su amor_

 _Esa flor, se esforzó, mucho para cielo mirar_

 _El botón, que le vio, se enamoró… pero no se abrió_

 _Esa vez, no floreció y marchitó._

 _Esa fui._

Por un momento Tsuna estuvo a punto de equivocarse con la guitarra porque esas palabras removieron todo su corazón.

 _Las palabras que aún no logro encontrar_

 _Son para decirte lo importante_

 _Hoy volveré a comenzar_

 _Aunque indirectas no suelas captar_

 _Te lo diré sin ponerme a temblar_

 _No lo voy a repetir, ahora escucha bien… tú me gustas_ **(Chie apretó las manos)**

 _Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo termina cayendo flechado de amor_

 _Solo quisiera poderte entender, tal vez… tú lo sientes._

 _Todos los minutos que sin ti yo estoy_

 _Me parecen una eternidad_

 _No puedo olvidar, no puedo olvidar_

 _Nuestra dulce historia de amor_

El rostro de Chie termino más rojo que un tomate y con sus últimas fuerzas levanto un brazo.

-MUCHAS GRACIASSSS! – grito a todo pulmón

Fue ahí que el telón se cerró. Dejando a todos con aquel sentimiento especial y al instante los gritos de todo el público se escucharon por todo el colegio.

Mientras que en el escenario. Todos seguían sin palabras y a la vez con el corazón a mil por la grandiosa presentación que tuvieron.

-Esa es mi respuesta – dijo primero Chie bajando del escenario a toda velocidad

Dejando a un Tsuna completamente rojo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **PERDONEN EL RETRASOOOOO SOY UNA INCENSIBLE AL DEJAR ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA POR DOS MESES SIN ACTUALIZAR PERO ENTENDERAN QUE FUE FIN DE AÑO Y CON LOS EXAMENES, TRABAJO Y DEMAS COSAS NO ME DIO TIEMPO… SORRYYYYYYY**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN TENIDO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.**

 **Y NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PORQUE NO SE COMO ME QUEDO EL CAPITULO….**

 **NOS LEEMOS EN UNA PROXIMA BYE BYE**


	14. Capitulo 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Tsuna no sabía que decir o que hacer, aquella canción podría ser realmente la respuesta a la confesión que le hizo? Por su cabeza pasaban tantas preguntas que no lo dejaban razonar por completo.

-Qué esperas?! – la voz de Mego lo hizo reaccionar – ya te dio una respuesta que más quieres?! – era la primera vez que todos escuchaban gritar a la tímida Mego

No debía pensarlo, Tsuna era de las personas que pensaba muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas, de esa forma se había criado… pero desde que conoció a Chie algo dentro de él cambio… su sonrisa, su personalidad, su hermosa voz, todo en ella lo fue cautivando y antes de darse cuenta, antes que pudiera pensarlo ya se había declarado aunque por cobarde estuvo tratando de huir de la respuesta. Ahora no debía pensarlo, no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Con Chie esas cosas no funcionaban y lo sabía muy bien.

-Lo siento chicos ahora vuelvo! – Tsuna dejo su guitarra y salió corriendo del escenario

-Tu puedes Tsuna! – Takeshi lo apoyaba

-Esa mujer estúpida… - Hayato también apoyaba a su amigo si realmente había caído por Chie

-Esto se volverá más divertido – dijo Iku apegándose al peli plateado quien no la alejo

Desde una esquina Dino observaba especialmente a esta pareja.

Mientras que fuera Tsuna haciendo uso de su instinto se fue corriendo sin conocer muy bien por donde había huido Chie, pero no tardó en encontrarla.

-Chie-chan! – grito al verla

Ella reconoció la voz de Tsuna y por miedo sus pies la fueron llevando lejos del castaño que seguía persiguiéndola.

-Chie-chan espera! – Tsuna seguía corriendo – de verdad… de verdad esa es tu respuesta?! –

Chie se tapó los oídos con las manos.

-No corras! Por favor dilo una vez más! –

-Ol…olvídalo! – al fin hablo Chie

Ambos tenían miedo, ambos se daban cuenta de que tan serios eran sus sentimientos en este primer amor que experimentaban, lo sabían y por esa misma razón… Tsuna no se iba a rendir, ya no huiría, la iba a atrapar.

-Lo has olvidado?! – logro agarrarla del brazo

Sus pies se enredaron y cayeron al suelo, aunque Tsuna al fin la había atrapado.

Chie estaba en el suelo con Tsuna sobre ella tomándola de las dos manos para que no huyera.

-Yo también… lo diré una vez más… - las mejillas de Tsuna se tornaron un fuerte color rosa – yo… te quiero… Chie-chan… -

Los ojos de Chie se abrieron con sorpresa y las lágrimas cayeron sin su consentimiento, escucharlo decir esas mismas palabras otra vez después de pensar tantas formas en como la iba a rechazar.

-No es verdad… - dijo cerrando los ojos

-Como que no es verdad? – Tsuna se molestó un poco porque realmente le había costado decir de nuevo sus sentimientos

-Has estado huyendo de mi todo este tiempo! No te creo! –

Lo habían descubierto, pero después de confesarse sin pensarlo y tan repentinamente pensó que Chie no sentía lo mismo y empeorando que tuvo que faltar unos días a clases por motivos familiares. Las cosas se pusieron muy incomodas entre los dos pero no se iba a rendir. Esta vez estaba decidido.

-Tonta… -

-Que? –

-Te estoy diciendo… que te quiero… que estoy enamorado de ti como no tienes idea! – cerro los ojos al decirlo otra vez apartándose un poco y soltándole de las manos

El corazón de Chie iba a explotar de alegría, quería creer en las palabras de Tsuna, quería hacerlo, pero si otra vez huía que haría ella?

-Ahora te toca… -

-Eh? – Chie se reincorporo sentándose

-Di claramente que me quieres! –

-EH?! – el rostro de Chie se ruborizo por completo hasta la orejas

-Quiero escucharlo… esta vez directamente… - la miro de reojo

-Yo… -

Ambos estaban ruborizados, sus corazones latían a mil por hora y parecían que iban a morir, pero si sus sentimientos eran mutuos…

-Te… te qui…e… quie-ro… - por primera vez la voz de Chie se enredo

Se había dado cuenta que decirlo por una canción era completamente diferente a decirlo directamente a la persona de quien estabas enamorada.

Sus ojos se encontraron al fin, no había necesidad de más palabras, tenían miedo y querían huir de nuevo pero es sentimiento les hacía muy felices, mucho más cuando era mutuo. La sonrisa en sus labios se formó.

-Pero sigo sin creerte – dijo Chie rompiendo el ambiente mientras se paraba

-Por qué? – también se levanto

-Yo te quiero ya lo dije! Pero no te puedo creer! – intento correr de nuevo

Pero Tsuna la tomo de la mano sujetándola para que no se fuera.

-Porque no me crees? – no lo comprendía, estaba seguro que sus sentimientos eran mutuos

-Te besaste con otra chica – soltó Chie – tienes novia –

-Novia? Bese a otra… - se acordó de Haru – no fui yo! –

-Se besaron! – intento zafarse del agarre

-Haru es siempre así! Esta encaprichada conmigo pero yo solo la veo como una gran amiga y hasta una hermana – intento explicarse

-Pues los hermanos ni los amigos se besan! –

-Ya te dije que… -

-No sabes cómo me dolió… - la voz de Chie se fue quebrando – no sabes cómo me sentí… no lo sabes… -

Tsuna no quería verla llorar, era cierto que los besos de Haru eran inesperados pero la costumbre en cómo se crio Haru y a la vez se encapricho con él. Agregándole que sus estúpidos padres decidieron comprometerlos solo monotamente hasta que encontraran sus respectivas parejas.

-Yo te quiero… - era lo único que podía decir

-Pues yo… - no completo lo que iba a decir porque inesperadamente unos labios callaron los suyos

Se había quedado helada, de piedra, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Este era su primer beso…! Dicho beso solo duro unos pocos segundos aun así había sido un beso en los labios.

-Los besos de Haru nunca significaron nada para mi… pero este… este beso… - el rostro de Tsuna parecía no poder más con el tono rojo que ya tenía – este… yo por primera vez… este es mi primer beso de verdad! – cerro los ojos cayendo al suelo de rodillas

Ver de esa forma a Tsuna era la primera vez para Chie, era como si hubiera encontrado un punto débil en él.

-Tsuna-chi tu nunca besaste a otra chica? – se agacho para preguntarle

Negó con la cabeza.

-Realmente puedo creerte? –

Asintió.

-Puedo… puedo dejarme caer en este sentimiento? –

Tsuna levanto la cabeza mirándola al rostro.

-Déjame caer contigo por favor –

Si los dos caían juntos no tendría más miedo, fue lo que pensó Chie tomando la mano de la persona que amaba por primera vez.

-Te quiero Tsunayoshi – sonrió

-Yo también te quiero Chiemi – de igual manera sonrió

Muchas cosas pasarían más adelante, cosas buenas, cosas malas, muchos malos entendidos, momentos especiales, momentos desagradables, pero si estaban juntos, si iban aprendiendo sin soltarse de la mano iban a poder con todo.

Desde la distancia su grupo de amigos observaba la escenita de estos dos tortolos que al fin habían aceptado aquel sentimiento de amor.

-Son tan lindos – Iku suspiraba muy contenta

-Me dieron una idea para una nueva canción – dijo Sumino anotando en un pequeño cuadernillo

-Chie-san… - Mego era quien lloraba de alegría por su querida amiga

-Tsuna pudo hacerlo entonces yo también puedo hacerlo – dijo Takeshi dándose la vuelta para irse – nos vemos chicos – se fue corriendo

-Ese estúpido también tiene alguien que le gusta? – Hayato no podía creerlo

-Pues no deberías quedarte atrás Hayato-chan – Iku se le insinuó

-Aléjate mujer estúpida! – Hayato se fue rápidamente

-Espera Hayato-chan! – Iku fue detrás de el

-Ellos también? – Mego apenas se daba cuenta

-Ya lo sospechaba – Sumino seguía haciendo sus anotaciones – por cierto… -

-Si? –

-Te va atrapar –

-Eh? – inesperadamente alguien levanto de forma muy fácil a Mego – EHHH?! –

-Donde te metes secretaria? Tienes cosas importantes que hacer –

-Pre-pre-sidente! – el rostro de Mego se ruborizo por completo

-Nos vamos – Kyoya se la había llevado encima de su hombro

-Estoy rodeada de puras parejas… - Sumino se sentía algo triste por estar sola, saco su celular marcando un numero

-Halo? – se escuchó la voz favorita de Sumino

Voz que había encontrado hace mucho tiempo y por miedo había dejado ir. Pero si sus amigos empezaban a encontrar a sus personas favoritas porque no ella también traer a esa persona especial.

-Vienes por mí? –

-Sumino? – parecía sorprendido

-No lo diré otra vez… - dijo ella cortando la llamada

No quería ser cruel pero ella era de esa manera, y si esa persona realmente decía quererla tanto como siempre lo decía debía comprenderla y venir por ella.

-La presidenta ya lo dijo… esto se pondrá muy divertido – en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa

La historia de amor empezaba a dar sus segundos pasos y aunque en ese momento ellos no lo sabían, el amor que se profesarían duraría por muchos años aunque para seguir juntos muchos obstáculos les esperaba… muchos secretos, muchas barreras, muchos sentimientos.


End file.
